


Из глубины веков

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Epistolary, F/M, Immortality, Modern Westeros, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: В какой-то момент даже само время для него перестало существовать. Джон Сноу прожил почти тысячу лет, он видел призраков прошлого, он видел как человечество стремится ввысь, он видел этот осиротевший и пустой мир, летящий в бездну. Джон Сноу изменился почти до неузнаваемости. Пока на одной из автострад жизни с её беспорядочным и многосторонним движением без каких-либо правил вновь не встретил Дейенерис, способную вернуть его существованию смысл.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 18





	1. Письмо в пустом конверте

**Author's Note:**

> * Джон Сноу и Дейенерис могут показаться совсем не теми, кем были, но мало кто не изменится за тысячу лет;  
> * может содержать высокую концентрацию стекла и рассуждений о жизни;  
> * в тексте множество элементов _нашего_ современного мира;  
> * возможные потоки сознания — могу, умею, практикую.  
> Написано по заявке "Бессмертный Джон Сноу ищет реинкарнацию Дейенерис Таргариен"

Если вы это читаете, значит, всё закончилось. Если вы нашли это письмо в пустой комнате на покрытом сероватой пылью столе, я свободен. Навсегда — свободен, и полной грудью вдыхаю ветер, стремительно бегущий в бесконечной синеве неба.

Прислушайтесь. Может быть, прямо сейчас вы слышите мой голос в шорохе дождя?

Я не думаю, что и в самом деле умру в полном смысле этого слова. Кому как не мне знать, что смерть — понятие относительное. Но, так или иначе, мир для меня станет совсем иным, потому что я наконец обрету покой рядом с той, кого искал столько лет среди призраков безвозвратно потерянного прошлого.

Но, пожалуй, мне стоит рассказать всё по порядку. Времени у меня осталось совсем немного — она обещала, что придёт за час до рассвета, а электронные часы на тумбочке показывают почти девять вечера, рассвет приходит в четыре утра — поэтому вам придётся довольствоваться относительно кратким изложением последних событий.

И прошу простить меня за почерк: впервые за долгое время я от руки пишу чернилами по бумаге, слишком привыкнув к современным технологиям. Однако моё мнение остаётся неизменным: лишь письма, написанные человеческой рукой, навсегда остаются живыми. Они навсегда заключают в себе некую часть души отправителя подобно фотографии.

В этой жизни она любила фотографировать и сама прекрасно получалась на снимках.

Мысли несколько путаются, скачут с одной на другую, потому что впервые за столь долгое время я испытываю настоящее волнение — не страх и не отчаяние. Однако всё же попытаюсь начать, иначе зачем ещё я проделал весь этот путь до конечной точки?

Что ж…

Кажется, один человек когда-то сказал, что слово «защита» — это хорошее оправдание для любых дурных деяний. Что бы ты не сотворил, в итоге всегда можешь сказать себе (или другим): _«Я защищался»_ или _«Я защищал»_.

Странно, что на осмысления такой простой истины мне самому потребовалось столько времени — гораздо больше, чем длится любая из человеческих жизней. В этом есть некая ирония, поскольку я сам множество раз оправдывался похожими словами.

Я их защищал. Я защищал других людей, своих сестёр, своих друзей. Возможно, даже весь мир.

Теперь, глядя в глаза собственному отражению, я неизменно отвожу глаза, когда думаю об этом. Вероятно, потому что на самом деле стал одним из тех людей, которых всегда презирал. Печалит ли это меня? Отчасти. Ведь, в конце концов, я их _действительно защитил_.

«Защита» — почти такое же хорошее оправдание как «я делаю это ради всеобщего блага». Знаете ли вы примеры более отвратительных, совершенно бесчеловечных поступков, чем те, что совершены под знаменем этой фразы?

Нет ничего более лицемерного, чем мотивированные «светлыми намерениями» тёмные деяния, чем воин света, совершающий вероломное предательство. Так, как это произошло в моём случае.

Здравствуйте, я Джон Сноу, и мне всегда требовалось много времени для осознания простых истин.

_Аплодисменты?.._

***  
Потребовалось несколько столетий для того, чтобы понять: места мне нет больше нигде. Мир, казалось, пытается вытолкнуть меня прочь, словно нечто чужеродное, для него я был чем-то вроде гнойного прыща, болезненным и раздражающим.

В конце концов, я не должен был существовать. Я был чужд миру, в котором нет ничего вечного. Думала ли о таких последствиях Мелисандра, возвращая меня к жизни? Сложно сказать. Однако в итоге это действительно стало моим проклятьем, карой, которую я по большей части заслужил. Светлые намерения, тёмные деяния — помните?

Где бы я не появлялся, рано или поздно мне приходилось уходить. Раньше я оправдывал это (кривя душой, безусловно) следующим образом: человек, который не стареет на протяжении десятилетий, по меньшей мере, может вызвать массу вопросов, ответов на которые у меня не будет. _Разумных, основанных на современной науке_ ответов.

Но причина, на самом деле, заключалась в другом. Она была куда глубже.

Вы помните, я сказал об этом чуть раньше? Мир начинал отторгать меня. Не знаю, физическое то было чувство или это что-то из области _метафизики_ , но факты — штука упрямая. Неизменным оставалось одно: наступало то утро, когда я вставал с постели, заваривал кофе, отправлялся на работу — и там у меня с недоумением спрашивали: «Вы кто?». Те люди, с которыми мы столько времени провели вместе, с которыми смотрели футбольные матчи и обсуждали последние новости, смотрели так, словно действительно видели меня впервые.

Я научился различать признаки грядущего «отторжения», когда мои кредитные карточки и пропуска переставали работать, когда уже хорошо знакомые люди периодически удивлённо смотрели в мою сторону — очевидно, пытаясь припомнить моё имя и ужасаясь тому факту, это отлично читалось по глазам — когда я начинал что-то говорить… И тому подобные мелочи. Опыт, знаете ли.

Всё это происходило куда раньше, чем у других людей могли возникнуть вопросы о моём долголетии.

Были места, к которым я привязывался, а некоторые я покидал с заметным облегчением. Впрочем, в последних я и не задерживался, бывая в них лишь проездом.

К таковым относилась столица Вестероса. Королевская Гавань теперь носила название Рэйвенстоун [1] в честь первого короля, Брандона Сломленного, который оказал значительное влияние на привычный некогда уклад жизни, наметив первые шаги к изменению государственного строя. Прошедшие столетия сказались на внешнем облике бывшей Королевской Гавани, однако даже это оставило неизменным случившееся в ней в далёком прошлом.

Везде, на каждом углу, я видел призраков. Видел лица, которые уже никогда не смогу выбросить из памяти. Я мерил шагами аккуратные асфальтированные дорожки парков и аллей, видел высокие монолитные здания, под завязку набитые каменными гнёздами, которые люди теперь называли «квартирами», но всё ещё слышал отчаянные крики сгорающих заживо.

Весь город был в огне. И моя душа сгорала вместе с ним.

Кровь на оплавленных, покрытых чёрной копотью камнях. Похоронный перезвон колоколов. Улицы, залитые тёмной, начинающей сворачиваться от жара кровью. Остывающий, но всё ещё горячий пепел мешался с первым снегом, напоминая похоронный саван, в который небо торопливо заворачивало изувеченный, обгоревший труп города.

И остов его теперь покоился под слоем серого асфальта.

Оказавшись в Рейвенстоуне впервые после всего случившегося, я не смог заставить себя дойти до Красного Замка, в котором решилось столь многое. Нынче он тоже был лишь призраком прошлого, отреставрированном руками архитекторов великое множество раз за прошедшие столетия. Огромный мавзолей или обелиск, воздвигнутый на превратившихся в прах костях.

Я боялся, что, если окажусь там, то вновь встречусь с Дейенерис Таргариен — _«Я от крови дракона и должна быть сильной. Они должны видеть в моих глазах огонь, а не слёзы»_ — и также хорошо понимал, что, вероятно, мой разум сломится окончательно. Всё, чего я желал в тот миг, так это закрыть глаза — и бежать без оглядки на другой конец страны. Так я и поступил, чувствуя себя злодеем, вернувшимся на место преступления в попытке трусливо замести за собой следы.

 _«Но от себя не убежишь»_ , — подсказал мне внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Дейенерис, эхом отражённый от монолитных стен времени. Но в тот момент я уже сидел в скоростном поезде, почти летящем над рельсами и мчавшем меня на Юг, где палящее солнце, как я надеялся, выжжет из меня болезненные воспоминания.

Как вы понимаете, это было самообманом, ложной надеждой. В конце концов, некоторые вещи и во мне самом остались неизменными.

Мир стал меньше, и белых пятен в нём почти не осталось, он с завидным упорством продолжал стремиться вверх, обрастая камнем, стеклом и металлом. Небо расчерчивали конденсационные следы самолётов, но само оно тоже осталось прежним, и где бы я не оказался, оно смотрело на меня со всё тем же немым укором.

***  
Жить в Дорне в сезон сбора урожая стало моей традицией, пусть я прежде никогда и не пылал любовью к Югу. Однако прошедшие годы заставили меня пересмотреть своё отношение ко многим вещам.

Апельсины, виноград, вишни, сливы, финики, гранаты, лимоны… Согретая солнцем земля была, как и прежде, щедра на дары, и ветер наполнял воздух сладостью. Терпкие ароматы южного лета пьянили, словно первая любовь.

Целыми днями я занимался тем, что таскал тяжёлые корзины, но мне нравился такой труд, я чувствовал себя живым. Запах больших, зрелых, оранжевых как апельсины лимонов теперь всегда напоминал мне о Сансе. Я многое бы отдал, чтобы вновь увидеть её. Но Санса, как и все, кого я знал, давно умерла. Стала ещё одним призраком прошлого из моих воспоминаний.

И иногда мне казалось, что я приезжаю в Дорн именно из-за Сансы. Конечно, может показаться более разумным и логичным предаваться воспоминаниям о сестре в Винтерфелле — там, где она родилась, правила как Королева Зимы и была в итоге похоронена, однако кто сказал, что человеческое сознание целиком и полностью построено на логике?

— То, что этого никогда не было, — сказал как-то Оливер, один из парней, с которым я работал на сборе урожая. Он завёл ленивый, но становившийся всё более страстным спор о существовании привидений с другим моим товарищем, Манфри, — не означает, что этого никогда не будет.

Я не принимал участия в разговоре, просто слушал, молча потягивая местный сидр, с удовольствием вдыхая густой запах яблок, дрожжей и сена. Здесь всё делали по-старинке. Чужой бессмысленный спор о высоких материях, подхлёстываемый алкогольными парами, меня тогда мало волновал. Изрядно натруженная спина ныла, и всё, чего мне хотелось — отвлечься от мыслей. Весьма популярный среди сборщиков урожая бар носил название «Дорнийская жена» в честь известной южной песни, которую пели и по сей день. И каждый раз моё сердце наполнялось сладко-болезненной радостью при её звуках, потому что в те минуты я вновь оказывался в одном шатре с Мансом-Налётчиком, от которого впервые эту песню и услышал.

_«И тогда ты ещё совсем ничего не знал, Джон Сноу, был зелёным, как весенняя трава»._

Оливер и Манфри продолжали спорить о вероятности встречи с чем-то сверхъестественным. Тогда мне неожиданно стало по-настоящему смешно: знали бы они, с кем имеют дело каждый день. Я ведь тоже был в своём роде призраком, пришедшим из глубины веков.

— Ещё скажи, что это значит «всё возможно»! — последовал насмешливый скептический ответ Манфри.

— Почему бы и нет? Иначе ты мог бы сказать «я бессмертен, потому что не умирал». А это враньё, а? А?

Помнится, я тогда судорожно закашлялся. Этот звук заставил обоих спорщиков посмотреть в мою сторону, словно они только что вообще вспомнили о моём присутствии.

— Всё в порядке, — я небрежно махнул рукой и сделал ещё один глубокий глоток сидра.

Что ж, я мог им рассказать: если ты умер и при этом всё ещё жив, то что это, как не бессмертие? Однако я не хотел рассуждать о столь высоких материях, поскольку сразу снискал бы себе славу сумасшедшего. Да и речь была изначально совсем не о другом.

— Что ж, Джон, а ты веришь в призраков? — не сдавался Оливер, ища поддержки теперь у меня.

— Да-да, скажи ещё, что Доран Мартелл до сих пор скачет на костылях по Солнечному Копью, с трудом преодолевая ступеньку за ступенькой, — со скепсисом в голосе откликнулся Манфри, обращаясь то ли ко мне, то ли к Оливеру. Но, конечно, его попытка при этом блеснуть знаниями с треском провалилась.

— Разве он был калекой? — внезапно удивился Оливер. Манфри безо всякого интереса пожал плечами. Для этих людей Доран Нимерос Мартелл был чем-то абстрактным, далёким и забытым, единственная сохранившаяся о нём память — это пыльные страницы в учебниках по истории, которую они изучали разве что в школе. Если вообще её закончили, в чём у меня были определённые сомнения.

— Доран Мартелл страдал от подагры, — внезапно даже для себя сказал я и встретил удивлённый взгляд двух пар глаз, — у него постоянно распухали суставы и использовал он не костыли, а инвалидное кресло. И править предпочитал из Водных Садов, а не из Солнечного Копья, — и тут же торопливо добавил: — читал в одной статье…

Конечно, боялся я не того, что они заподозрят неладное, а то, что меня посчитают умником, недостойным их общества. Не то, чтобы я имел острую необходимость в людях, но порой мне всё же хотелось вновь ощущать себя обычным смертным человеком, а в одиночестве этот «трюк» удавался не всегда.

— Это не так важно, зануда, — скривился Манфри, — ты что, тоже веришь, что призрак Дорана Мартелла остался в Дорне? Не смог просто так покинуть свой винный погреб?

Манфри рассмеялся, а я сам задумался и сказал то, во что верил сам, хотя и сомневаюсь, что они оба правильно поняли мои слова. Пожалуй, прозвучало это излишне серьёзно:

— В определённом смысле. Как часть истории. Пока люди помнят о том, что Доран Мартелл когда-то жил, он не перестанет существовать как призрак давнего прошлого. Как и его брат Оберин, как многие другие, которых уже нет с нами.

— О, дружище, ничего себе ты загнул! — Манфри вскинул руки и закатил глаза. Оливер внимательно следил за мной. — Я уж и забыл, что мы имеем дело с… — он посмотрел на меня внимательно, во взгляде его мелькнуло странное замешательство, словно он пытался припомнить нечто важное. Пауза была короткой, но мне хватило и её, — … человеком, которому впору писать философские трактаты и сути бытия, — довершил он.

Оливер с Манфри — и я вместе с ними — рассмеялись, вытесняя этим смехом некоторую неловкость. Я не подавал виду, хотя уже прекрасно понял и осознал: они начали забывать моё имя. По крайней мере, Манфри. Кроме того, я подметил (даже не испытав по этому поводу испуга или огорчения) — «циклы» становились всё короче. Мир с завидным упорством продолжал вычёркивать меня из истории, стирать, словно ластиком, неровно прочерченную линию моей бесконечной жизни.

***  
Впервые я увидел её на развороте модного журнала, оставленного кем-то на парковой скамье. Это произошло через несколько лет после того, как я покинул Дорн, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться туда наслаждаться запахом свежих лимонов и вспоминать о Сансе, некогда так любившей лимонные пирожные и пироги. Тогда же жестокое мироздание решило напомнить мне о другом человеке, которого я и без того никогда не забывал.

Приближалась осень, дни становились холоднее и короче. Я жил в Вульфседне [2], как теперь называют Белую Гавань, а район, в котором стоит бывший родовой замок Мандерли, ныне известен как Ньюкасл [3] и является частью исторического района города.

И именно в Вульфсдене впервые за долгое время мне довелось испытать столь сильное потрясение.

Мрачными, погружёнными в густой сумрак аллеями я медленно брёл в сторону дома, где снимал небольшую комнатушку. Тогда я работал на складе одной типографии, которая занималась преимущественно производством картонных упаковок для чая и нередко мне приходилось оставаться на рабочем месте до позднего вечера.

Не далее как сегодня вечером сотрудница отдела кадров долго пыталась отыскать моё имя среди документов и смотрела на меня со всё возрастающим недоумением, словно на проходимца, явившегося с улицы. Я терпеливо ждал, осознавая неизбежное.

И теперь я возвращался домой, придавленный тяжкими мыслями о том, как поступить дальше и имеет ли смысл завтра утром являться на рабочее место — или мой пропуск вновь окажется недействительным. Из этих размышлений меня вырвал яркий блик фонаря, скользнувший по чему-то, лежавшему на одной из скамей.

Нерешительно, словно имея дело с чем-то невиданным, я подошёл поближе и увидел ту самую фотографию, словно кто-то намерено оставил её здесь. Это походило на насмешливое послание с той стороны.

Всё так же растеряно оглядываясь, дрожащими руками я подхватил журнал, а после пристально вгляделся в глаза, которые столько времени преследовали меня во снах. До меня даже не сразу дошло, что именно я вижу.

Пальцы заскользили по глянцевой поверхности страницы, оставляя едва заметные отпечатки.

— Дениз, — прочитал я, едва находя в себе силы, как моральные, так и физические, шевелить губами, — Дениз Таргетт. Двадцать лет.

Но я знал, на кого смотрю и как её зовут на самом деле. Кому принадлежат фиалковые глаза, глядящие на меня с оборота. Дейенерис Таргариен. Я мог забыть даже собственное имя, но её не смогу забыть никогда, потому что это тоже часть моего наказания.

Не отдавая себе в том отчёта, я поднёс журнал к лицу и глубоко вдохнул, закрыв глаза. Наверное, то была не более, чем иллюзия, игра воспалённого воображения, однако я отчётливо ощутил горький дымный запах огня, смешанный с мягким ароматом её тела, каким я его запомнил.

После я снова пристально посмотрел на фотографию, всё ещё не веря собственным глазам. Сейчас прекрасно было видно выглядывающую из выреза фиолетового платья татуировку с драконом, набитую на левой стороне груди. К тому моменту уже всё моё тело содрогалось от противной предательской дрожи. Мир двоился из-за моментально навернувшихся на глаза непрошеных слёз — то были слёзы пережитого мною за долгие годы одиночества.

 _«Ты окончательно превратился в размазню, лорд Сноу»,_ — насмешливо подсказал мне давно покойный Алиссер Торне, и я яростно, до красноты принялся тереть глаза свободной рукой.

Она могла представиться как угодно, как я нередко менял имена, переезжая с места на место, также как города, которые были нам известны, обзаводятся новыми названиями… Однако суть от этого не изменится, не так ли? Подобные условности давно потеряли своё значение.

В первый момент — когда я испытал нечто похожее на болевой шок — у меня не возникло никаких сомнений. Пусть мне и было прекрасно известно, что Дейенерис Таргариен умерла почти тысячу лет назад, я убил её своими собственными руками. Я медленно осмыслял, сколь велика и неизлечима моя собственная рана. Она не заживёт и не затянется, она гноится и чернеет, превращаясь в гангрену, которая рано или поздно сожрёт мою душу, окончательно превратив меня в подобие пустого сосуда.

Эта мысль и заставила опомниться: это всё чувство вины и одиночества. Я увидел то, что хотел увидеть. Сходство сильно шокировало, однако в этом нет ничего настолько уж невероятного. За всё это время мне не раз доводилось видеть людей, которые как две капли воды походили на мертвецов из моей старой жизни.

Я осторожно вырвал фотографию женщины, удивительно похожей на Дейенерис, желая сохранить её. Вероятно, то был некий бессознательный акт душевного мазохизма: мне причиняли боль даже воспоминания, что уж говорить о реальной фотографии? И, тем не менее, я сделал то, что сделал.

Безумие. Дейенерис Таргариен рекламировавшая женский парфюм? Одна эта мысль вызвала у меня пусть слабую, но всё же искреннюю улыбку. Какой же дурак! Просто удивительно похожая на неё женщина, только и всего. А цвет глаз… Ведь существуют линзы. Довольно банальное объяснение, которое из-за шока не сразу пришло в голову. Что до татуировки, находящейся рядом с сердцем, то это могло оказаться не более, чем совпадением — татуировки с драконами не такая уж и редкость. Однако руки продолжали подрагивать, когда я сворачивал вырванную фотографию и прятал во внутренний карман осенней куртки. Приближались холода, и небо приобретало характерный свинцовый оттенок.

Зима близко, так бы сказал Эддард Старк, которого я никогда не переставал считать своим отцом.

Я знал: нужно было убираться отсюда, из Белой Гавани, с Севера… из этого мира. Однако последнее, к сожалению, пока что оставалось для меня неосуществимой мечтой. Так что я ограничился тем, что взял билет на ближайший поезд, даже не удосужившись запомнить его направление, и, как прежде, ушёл налегке. Потому что не желал тащить за собой ещё и этот груз.

Тогда я не знал, что почувствовал, но то был далёкий зов. Она впервые попыталась заговорить со мной, а я по привычке трусливо отмахнулся, подсознательно не желая нарушать привычный ход своего бессмысленного существования.

***  
И впервые мы по-настоящему встретились с ней именно в Рэйвенстоуне, которого я избегал столько лет. Но что, как не судьба, в итоге вновь привела меня в место моих самых горьких воспоминаний?

Любой непривычный человек способен испытать чувство панического ужаса, оказавшись на хайвее, в который превратился с течением столетий Королевский Тракт. На скоростном шоссе ревели моторы легковушек и трейлеров, с грохотом проносились грузовики с цветными логотипами компаний на бортах. Отовсюду раздавались нервные гудки клаксонов, а над серой полосой асфальта поднималось смердящее марево выхлопных газов.

Уже отсюда было видно чёрный дым заводских труб, оскверняющий небо, но — что ещё хуже — можно было разглядеть и бывший Красный Замок, что всё также высился над Черноводным заливом. Сейчас он уже не был красным, как когда-то, но всё же это был он. И город, что лежал внизу, тоже оставался прежней Королевской Гаванью, огромной братской могилой.

Я не собирался оставаться здесь дольше, чем на несколько дней, планируя вскоре отправиться в Винтерфелл, а может быть вновь уехать на дальний, пусть уже и давно освоенный, север. Можно было воспользоваться услугами любой из существующих ныне авиакомпаний, однако — стыдно признаться — я боялся полётов. И отнюдь не потому что опасался умереть.

Количество торговых и бизнес центров, равно как и количество высотных зданий, значительно увеличилось по сравнению с тем последним разом, когда я видел этот город. Они вырастали из толщи асфальта, словно грибы после дождя. Я смотрел на них и не мог не думать о том, что время куда более милосердно к камню и стеклу, к бетону и асфальту, чем к человеческим жизням.

Если сейчас разом исчезнет весь род человеческий, то город сможет просуществовать достаточно долго, даже вода в канализационных трубах будет течь до тех пор, пока будут работать автоматизированные станции, а сами трубы не проржавеют насквозь.

Но мир людей всё же существовал, и он был миром постоянного шума. Даже ночью, в ярком неоновом свете, жизнь продолжала бурлить как бурный речной поток.

По прибытии в город, я бесцельно блуждал по улицам, стараясь не вглядываться в казавшиеся однообразными лица прохожих, спешивших домой или по делам. На большинстве из них была написана отрешённость, какая-то тупая бессмысленная пустота. Если мне доводилось слышать чей-то смех, то он казался мне нездоровым, на грани истерики.

Будучи не в силах больше находиться на улице, я свернул к ближайшей станции метро: так бы я смог куда быстрее добраться до железнодорожного вокзала, купить билет на Север и, возможно, распрощаться с этим городом уже к утру.

Однако мир, как и прежде, посмеялся над моими незатейливыми планами.

Я трясся в переполненном вагоне, глядя на своё отражение в заляпанном стекле и слушая оглушительное грохотание поезда на стыках. Кто-то совсем рядом пытался перекрикивать этот грохот с намерением донести до собеседника некую важную мысль и я, слегка поморщившись, раздражённо обернулся.

И тут же забыл и об окружающем меня шуме, и о том, где нахожусь, и даже о том, как дышать. Ноги мои едва не подкосились. Полагаю, я остался стоять лишь потому что вечерняя толпа плотно облепила меня со всех сторон.

Она сидела на самом краю сиденья, боком ко мне. Очень близко, практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Да, это была та самая девушка с фотографии. Волосы были обрезаны по плечи и уложены по-другому, на ней были потёртые джинсы и скромная синяя блузка, однако я не мог не узнать ту, что столько времени была со мной во снах.

Словно почувствовав мой пристальный взгляд, она обернулась. Глаза её, как и прежде, походили на аметисты. Она улыбнулась, словно не замечая как я бледен и растерян. Как таращусь на неё.

Я едва не закашлялся и в тот же момент осознал, что действительно забыл как дышать, от чего голова начинала кружиться. Духота, шум, нервное напряжение, внезапная встреча — всё это сыграло свою роль.

Громкий голос из динамиков объявил станцию, и она встала с места, протискиваясь сквозь толпу. Я замер в замешательстве, не понимая, как поступить дальше, не обознался ли я. Примет ли она меня за сумасшедшего, если я заговорю с ней?

Все эти мысли проносились в моей голове за доли секунды. И ровно столько времени мне потребовалось, чтобы всё же броситься следом, расталкивая недовольно ворчащих людей. Двери с шипением захлопнулись за спиной.

Я растеряно оглянулся, глазами ища её на многолюдной платформе, чувствуя, как сердце отчаянно колотится в груди. В тот момент я мало осмыслял, что и зачем делаю, будучи ведомым лишь инстинктами, неким потаённым чувством, которое упрямо твердило: « _Ты должен отыскать её»._

Продолжая грубовато расталкивать пассажиров метро, я метался по станции, едва не выкрикивая имя. _Дейенерис_ , а не _Дениз_.

Люди подозрительно и с неким брезгливым опасением косились на помешанного, с которым я в тот момент имел более всего сходства, однако мне было решительно плевать. Я обежал станцию, вернулся к началу, не желая верить, что упустил её. Снова!

Это продолжалось до тех пор, когда ко мне не подошёл один из сотрудников метрополитена и не велел удалиться.

— В противном случае, сэр, я буду вынужден вызвать полицию, — весомо добавил он, хмуро глядя на меня из-под надвинутого почти на глаза блестящего козырька тёмной фуражки.

Не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как исполнить его настойчивую просьбу и подняться в город, поскольку мне вовсе не улыбалось объясняться с сотрудниками полиции по поводу своего неразумного поведения, нарушающего общественный порядок.

Пожалуй, именно тогда мой разум, который я столько времени пытался сохранить, дал первую настоящую трещину. Всю ночь я бродил по городу в бесплодной надежде вновь встретиться с ней взглядом. Заглядывал в витрины магазинов, окна баров и даже в узкие провалы тёмных боковых улиц.

Но он исчезла. Растворилась, словно морок. И я вновь усомнился в том, что видел её на самом деле.

Тогда я ещё не знал, что через пару лет мне вновь предстоит встретить её, и на сей раз она вовсе не покажется мне очередным призраком.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Рэйвенстоун — имеется в виду не только в честь герба с вороном на знамёнах, имя «Бран» на валлийском языке значит «Ворон», «Рэйвенстоун» — это буквально «Вороний камень».
> 
> [2] Вульфседн — «Волчье логово», название старинного замка, ещё до Завоевания Вестероса построенного в устье Белого Ножа королём Севера Джоном Старком для обороны своих земель от набегов разбойников.
> 
> [3] Ньюкасл — «Новый замок», замок, в котором прежде находился престол лорда Мандерли.


	2. Круги на воде

Они давно переименовали этот остров в Конкурию [1], однако и по сей день многие так и называли его — Драконий Камень, место, откуда теперь уже в незапамятные времена Эйегон Завоеватель начал объединение Семи Королевств. Сейчас Драконий Камень стал реликвией, старым замком-музеем, куда туристы приезжали поглазеть на угасающее величие прошлых столетий.

От Грачиного Приюта — название его осталось неизменным, хотя теперь это и в самом деле было не более, чем названием, поскольку родовой замок Стонтонов давно обрушился под натиском времён, от него остались лишь поросшие мхом камни и сиротливо торчащие из земли обломки стен и защитных укреплений — ходил паром, который доставлял зевак прямо к подножию мрачного аттракциона.

Наши жизни, наше прошлое превратилось в развлечение. Теперь на скалистом берегу тут и там можно было увидеть небольшие палатки, где продавали мороженое, попкорн, сладкую вату, газировку и другие не менее популярные среди посетителей вещи. И, конечно, куда без сувениров — вырезанных из камня драконов, дурацких магнитов на холодильник, футболок «Я заглядывал в пасть дракону» и прочей ерунды, у меня всегда вызывавшей лишь раздражение.

Однако в тот день я честно отсчитал наличные в кассе — я давно не пользовался пластиковыми картами, поскольку при обнулении «цикла» они становились бесполезны — и сел на паром, глядя в видимую даже отсюда чёрную, казавшуюся теперь по-старушечьи сгорбленную фигуру замка Таргариенов. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно, и я с удовольствием вдыхал доносившийся сюда солёный запах Узкого моря. Я думал о том, что пора бы снова отправиться в Эссос, я в буквальном смысле не был там более ста лет.

 _«Да, так и поступлю»,_ — решительно сказал я сам себе, ещё не зная, как боги в этот момент потешаются над моими незамысловатыми планами.

Как и прежде, я увидел многие тысячи самых разнообразных горгулий, что украшали стены вместо зубцов. Вид их теперь не был таким уж пугающим — они тоже были лишь жалкими призраками и тенями ушедшего. И драконы, коих было не счесть, пялились на туристов бессмысленными каменными глазами.

Я предпочитал не брать экскурсий и путешествовать по острову и замку самостоятельно. Мне не были интересны рассказы, которыми тут любили потчевать зевак, не нравились испуганные вскрики или возгласы, когда группу приводили в Каменный Барабан, чтобы они услышали древний, могучий, исторгаемый стенами башни гул, когда внутри гулял сильный ветер. Потом они поднимались на в верхнюю часть той же башни, где находилась Палата Расписного стола и пялились на забранный специальным защитным стеклом этот самый стол, толпились возле него, задавали вопросы. И галдели, галдели, галдели...

Прежде я всегда хорошо относился к людям, однако в такие моменты меня всё начинало раздражать. Ощущение было, словно заинтересованная в зрелищах толпа пялится на что-то твоё, совсем личное.

И я предпочитал ходить здесь сам, в компании собственных призраков и теней, которые понимали меня гораздо лучше и сохраняли молчание. Я бродил — пусть и под взглядами охранников, встречающихся на каждом шагу — между изгибающимися драконьими хвостами, служившими здесь арками, лестницами и мостами, отполированными тысячами ног. Драконий камень, пусть и наполненный туристами, казался мне одиноким, и я блуждал по его онемевшим и осиротевшим чертогам, и порой мне казалось, что они говорят со мной — беззвучно, жалостливо, грустно, как говорит обитель, которую навсегда покинули люди. 

Порой на глаза мне попадалась некая деталь, казавшаяся совсем незначительной, и сердце судорожно сжималось на несколько секунд. 

И, конечно, я всегда проходил через жадно распахнутую огромную драконью пасть, чтобы оказаться в Великом Чертоге. 

Обычно я стоял там подолгу, глядя через забранный уже знакомым оградительным стеклом драконий трон. И порой чудилось, что я вновь вижу там знакомую фигуру, которая внимательно разглядывает меня с теперь такой недостижимой высоты.

И каждый раз я шевелил губами, словно желая попросить прощения, но не мог вымолвить ни слова. Каждое моё паломничество сюда было странным актом искупления, попыткой наказать себя ещё больше. Истязания духа оказывались куда действеннее истязаний плоти.

Я мог стоять там бесконечно долго, пока не услышу гул туристической группы и громкий голос гида, рассказывающих о великих людях, чья нога ступала по тем же ступеням, по которым сейчас шагают они.

Искренне прошу меня простить за столь подробный экскурс в некоторые из моих переживаний. Я просто хотел дать понять тому, кто будет читать это послание, какие чувства меня обуревали в те моменты, когда я оказывался в местах, с которыми была некогда безраздельно связана моя прошлая жизнь. Так работало не только с Драконьим Камнем, это была одна из причин, по которым я так тяжело переживал посещение Королевской Гавани, и от чего на глаза наворачивались слёзы при виде Винтерфелла.

Но тот раз изменил всё, благодаря нему я и пишу теперь это послание в вечность. Любому, кто захочет его прочесть.

Мимо Драконьего Хвоста я спустился в сад Эйегона, при входе в который теперь тоже громоздились палатки с фастфудом. Купил себе бутылку сладкой — на самом деле, омерзительной на вкус — газировки и направился в сторону колючих изгородей, вдыхая запах цветущих диких роз.

Среди высоких тёмных сосен, где к запаху роз примешивался аромат смолы, я обретал подобие покоя. Людская суета оставалась где-то по ту сторону бытия, и я наконец оказывался наедине с собой. Заболоченный клочок земли, где прежде в избытке росла клюква, теперь был осушен и превратился в часть благоустроенного сада. На каждом шагу встречались скамейки и урны для мусора.

И всё равно эти жалкие ошмётки, напоминающие о современной цивилизации и новом устройстве мира, нисколько не меняли сути этого места, и дышалось здесь не в пример лучше.

Я шагал вдоль дорожек, за которыми теперь тщательно следили, погружённый в собственные тревожные, обрывочные мысли, и вздрогнул, когда на одной из скамеек краем глаза заметил знакомый силуэт.

 _«Дениз Таргетт, 20 лет»_ , — вспомнилось мне, и уже порядком потрёпанная и кое-где изорванная на месте заломов глянцевая вырезка из журнала дала о себе знать, кольнув уголком. Я всегда носил её с собой, словно талисман.

А вспомнил я о ней, потому что на лавочке сидела она — с книгой в одной руке и почти доеденным рожком мороженого в другой. Лёгкие светло-фиолетовые шорты и футболка им в тон, волосы очевидно отросли, но это была она. И, похоже, спустя столько лет, ей по-прежнему было двадцать.

Я остановился как вкопанный, глядя на неё. Словно ощутив мой взгляд, она подняла на меня глаза. Книгу она опустила на колени и коснулась языком тающего пломбира. Потом она улыбнулась, словно на неё не смотрела пара обезумевших глаз.

— Да? Вы что-то хотели? — никакой подозрительности, при этом она словно бы и не узнала меня. Тогда до меня даже не сразу дошёл смысл её вопроса, однако я сумел на удивление быстро взять себя в руки, пусть это и стоило мне сжатого до боли кулака.

— Мне показалось... вы похожи на мою старую знакомую, — невнятно пробормотал я в своё оправдание. Хотя не просто была похожа, она словно была ею.

— В самом деле? — Дениз коротко рассмеялась и вновь лизнула мороженое. Пара белых сливочных капель блестели на её щеке. — Мне порой так говорят.

Я покачал головой, словно что-то отрицая.

— Дениз, Дениз Таргетт, — наконец выговорил я. Глаза её на этот раз тоже расширились от удивления:

— Откуда вы знаете моё имя?

— Я видел вас... — щёки мои неожиданно залила краска смущения, словно я вновь стал тем самым юнцом, которым был тысячу лет назад, — в одном журнале. Реклама духов.

К своему стыду я не мог сейчас вспомнить ни названия журнала, ни парфюма, хотя всё это время носил ту вырезку с собой. Однако Дени — нет, _Дениз_ — облечённо рассмеялась.

— Ах, вы про это, — свободной рукой она захлопнула книгу и отложила её в сторону, потом кивнула на свободную половину лавочки, — садитесь.

Я, повинуясь ей, сел, хотя и не понимал до конца, что и зачем я делаю, будучи слишком ошарашен этой встречей.

 _«Это сон, я сплю, не так ли?»_ — говорил я самому себе, однако доносящийся до меня запах сосен, запах Дениз и всё окружающее нас слишком живое пространство доказывало, что это не так.

— Когда-то я пыталась работать в этой сфере, — продолжила она свой рассказ так, словно это был давно прерванный на середине разговор, — но мне быстро стало скучно.

Она словно не замечала моей растерянности. Я на короткое мгновение поймал её взгляд, и мне показалось, что я вижу в глубине её глаз что-то ещё, нечто, что она пытается скрыть. Растерянность? Испуг? Подозрение? 

Тогда я не знал ответа на этот вопрос, мне оставалось лишь сохранять видимость спокойствия.

— И чем вы занимаетесь сейчас? — мне и в самом деле было интересно, поэтому я спросил это не из праздного любопытства.

Она неопределённо пожала плечами, посмотрела на оставшийся в её руке кончик вафельного рожка и отправила его в рот. Медленно прожевала, задумчиво разглядывая ближайшую сосну.

— Приятно здесь всё-таки пахнет, — невпопад заметила она, а после вернулась к изначальной теме нашей беседы, — а что до вашего вопроса... Знаете, где придётся. Прямо сейчас я и сама занимаюсь фотографией.

Только сейчас я действительно заметил фотоаппарат, висевший на её шее. В первый момент мне очевидно было не до того, чтобы обращать внимание на детали.

— Вам нравится?

— Это гораздо интереснее, — призналась она, — фотография тоже может открывать новое в людях.

На моих губах появилась невольная улыбка. И тогда она неожиданно предложила:

— Хотите, я вас сфотографирую?

Я покачал головой:

— Боюсь, я не слишком фотогеничен.

— Прошу вас, не отказывайтесь, — она коснулась моей руки, её рука оказалась неожиданно горячей, почти раскалённой, и по телу моему словно пробежал разряд тока, — мне кажется, вы смотритесь очень гармонично в окружении этих лесов... И в этом месте.

После этих слов — но в большей степени после её прикосновения — я понял, что действительно не в силах отказаться. Дениз сделала несколько снимков и, глядя на них, похоже, осталась очень довольна.

— Я обязательно вам их отдам, нужно только обработать, — неожиданно сказала она. И я вновь посмотрел на неё удивлённо, тогда Дениз пояснила, по-своему истолковав брошенный на неё взгляд, — совершенно бесплатно, не переживайте.

— Я не о том, хочу сказать... будет ли это уместно?

Она снова рассмеялась.

— О боги! Вы такой старомодный, словно из прошлого века, — «ещё дальше», — мог бы сказать я, не не стал, тогда она продолжила, — простите за такие слова, но мне кажется, что я тоже с вами словно где-то встречалась. Вам это кажется глупостью?

— Нет, вовсе нет! — я сказал это слишком поспешно, однако был совершенно искренен.

— Что ж, это хорошо. Тогда возьмите мою визитку, — она протянула мне белый картонный треугольник, где были указаны её имя, адрес электронной почты, почтовый адрес и телефон (я отметил, что код города соответствует коду Рэйвенстоуна), — как только окажетесь поблизости, звоните. По домашнему номеру меня можно застать после восьми вечера.

Я, словно в полусне, взял протянутую визитку, не веря в реальность происходящего до конца, всё ещё не понимая, что подобное вообще возможно. И тогда она снова заговорила, вырывая меня из оцепенения:

— Немного несправедливо, что вы знаете моё полное имя и даже мой домашний адрес, а я сама понятия не имею даже как вас зовут. Надеюсь, это не такая секретная информация? — она вновь улыбнулась. Это была та самая улыбка, её улыбка. И это были те самые фиалковые глаза, в глубине которых всегда горел огонь.

Вновь ощущая предательскую дрожь в коленях, я искренне улыбнулся ей в ответ, впервые за долгое время испытав чувство безграничного счастья. Словно один её взгляд разом развеял все мои тяготы и печали.

***  
Конечно, я кривил душой, говоря себе, что у меня есть какие-то дела в Рэйвенстоуне. Потому что единственным возможным делом была Дениз Таргетт. Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать: уже через несколько дней я примчался в столицу и нашёл работающий телефон-автомат, чтобы набрать номер, указанный на визитке.

— Мисс Таргетт? — нерешительно спросил я, прижимая трубку к уху. Всё, чего я опасался в тот момент, так это того, что механический голос сообщит о том, что номера не существует или же на том конце провода мне сообщат, что никакой Дениз Таргетт здесь нет.

— Да? — моё сердце подскочило в груди, потому что ответила мне именно она. — Кто это?

— Джон С... Смит, — назвал я имя, которым представлялся чаще всего, также представился и ей. — Вы заняты, мисс Таргетт?

До слуха моего донёсся её звонкий мягкий смех, и я почувствовал, как и моих губ коснулась улыбка. Звуки её голоса казались мне самой прекрасной музыкой, которую я слышал.

— Просто Дениз, — попросила она. Я слышал, что она продолжает улыбаться, — нет, я не занята. Очень рада, что вы позвонили. Вы в городе?

— Да... — должно быть, голос мой прозвучал растеряно. Я посмотрел через мутное стекло телефонной будки, после вновь уставился на аппарат, который по проводам нёс ко мне её голос. — Простите, если это слишком внезапно...

— Хватит вам извиняться, — оборвала она меня, — вы сможете прийти сегодня? Скажем... — короткая пауза, словно она отвлеклась, чтобы посмотреть на часы, — через полтора часа. Успеете добраться? Где вы?

— Успею, — ответил я, — возьму такси.

— Это замечательно. Жду вас, Джон... Жду с нетерпением, — чуть тише добавила она, и я услышал щелчок — Дениз опустила трубку и послышался мерный гудок свободной линии. А я вновь поймал себя на том, что задержал дыхание. 

***  
Она жила на улице Сестёр, очень неплохом по нынешним меркам районе. Такси остановилось рядом с аккуратным четырёхэтажным домом из красного кирпича. Окружал его высокий — выше человеческого роста — забор из полупрозрачного пластика и металла. Я в некотором замешательстве остановился возле домофона, толком ещё не зная, как правильно поступить: набрать номер её квартиры или лучше уйти прочь, забыть обо всём, сделать вид, что этой встречи никогда и не было вовсе.

 _«Ты превратился в самого настоящего труса, я-то думал, что имею дело со свободным человеком, а не с вороной,_ — презрительно фыркнул внутренний голос, голос Тормунда, — _только посмотри на себя»._

С этой мыслью я нажал кнопки «4» и «3», и принялся — не особенно терпеливо — ждать. После второго гудка, я второй раз за вечер услышал голос Дениз, звучавший бодро и весело:

— Да?

— Мы договаривались о встрече... Это Джон! — я неожиданно почувствовал себя коммивояжёром, пришедшим навязчиво предлагать какую-нибудь совершенно бесполезную и дорогую ерунду. Разумеется, по невероятной скидке.

— Да, конечно, заходите! — голос её стал ещё радостнее, словно я и в самом деле был её старым другом, с которым она давно не виделась.

Электронный замок пикнул, металлическая дверь приоткрылась с мягким щелчком, и я скользнул во внутренний двор, усаженный деревьями. Вскоре я стоял у приоткрытой двери её квартиры, откуда лился мягкий свет.

Я осторожно заглянул, внутрь, позвал её.

— Заходите! — откликнулась Дениз. — Захлопните дверь, я сейчас подойду.

Так я и поступил, продолжая смущённо топтаться у порога. Она появилась из глубины квартиры, одетая в голубое платье. Узкий вырез был сделан таким образом, что татуировку — если она и в самом деле была — я при всём желании не смог бы разглядеть.

Дениз махнула мне рукой.

— Идёмте, я дам вам ваши фотографии и покажу свою студию.

Я мысленно хмыкнул. Разумеется, собственные фотографии интересовали меня в последнюю очередь, для меня самого они были лишь хорошим предлогом, чтобы вновь увидеть её. Тогда существовало словно два Джона Сноу: один страстно желал позорно сбежать и всё забыть, другой хотел оставаться рядом с ней и больше никогда не отпускать.

Спустя некоторое время мы сидели за столом в той самой просторной и светлой студии, и я с удовольствием разглядывал её работы. Те, стоило отдать им должное, отличались своей особой атмосферой, словно Дениз умела видеть в вещах, предметах и людях нечто большее, чем доступно любому другому человеку. Удивительно, что она хорошо умела запечатлеть это своё видение коротким щелчком затвора.

— Старомест, — вслух сказал я, глядя на одну из фотографий.

Она сидела рядом, подпирая щёку одной рукой, в другой держала стакан с лимонадом, в котором мягко позвякивали кубики льда. Я ощутил её запах и тёплое дыхание, когда она наклонилась чуть ближе, чтобы разглядеть изображение в моих руках.

— Да, Королевский Университет, — кивнула головой Дениз. — Я фотографировала его год назад, когда приезжала по делам.

Теперь Цитадель, где некогда обучали мейстеров, и в самом деле стал престижным многопрофильным университетом. Ничего осталось от того храма науки, которым он прежде был, даже в его облике мало что напоминало о прошлом величии.

Конечно, с этим можно было поспорить: в конце концов, бывшая Цитадель впечатляла и сейчас своей основательностью, надёжностью, прочностью. И далеко не каждому желающему было дано попасть туда. И всё же она давно утратила ту мощь, что была в ней прежде. Время и люди изгнали саму её суть. Цитадель не была исключением: так произошло с большинством мест. 

Это были круги на воде, расходящиеся от камня, брошенного богами в бесконечную реку жизни. Эти незримые круги тревожили гладь мироздания, меняя города, страны, весь мир — и в первую очередь нас самих.

Однако на фотографии Дениз я словно увидел ту самую Цитадель Староместа. Ту, где по бывшей Палате Грамотеев ещё не расхаживали детишки богатых родителей. В фотографии открывалось сокрытое от глаз многих современных людей, она была способна оживить прошлое, всколыхнуть память мира, повернуть время вспять.

— Вы там бывали? — спросила Дениз, вырывая меня из воспоминаний. Я кивнул:

— Да, пару раз, — разумеется, я преуменьшил, однако в целом против истины не погрешил.

— Ваши фотографии там, — она указала на белый конверт, лежавший на краю стола. Я взял его и тут же спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака. Сделал это так торопливо, словно боялся обжечься. — Не хотите взглянуть? — удивилась она, в голосе её мне послышались обида и недоумение.

Мысленно я обругал себя за необдуманный поступок — очевидно, она хотела, чтобы я поделился с ней своим мнением.

И, безусловно, я хотел посмотреть на её работу. Не потому что это были мои фотографии, а потому что хотел увидеть себя её глазами. Однако при этом я вовсе не желал, чтобы кто бы то ни было, даже она — _особенно она_ — видел меня в тот момент. Оскорблять Дениз мне хотелось ещё меньше, поэтому я попытался выдавить из себя близкое к истине, но туманное объяснение своему поступку:

— Очень хочу, — я осмелел до того, что коснулся её ладони, слегка сжимая тонкие пальцы. Она внимательно, даже несколько задумчиво посмотрела на мою руку, но не стала её отталкивать. Когда она вновь подняла на меня взгляд своих невероятных глаз, я продолжил, хотя и ощутил как в горле всё моментально пересохло, нёбо и язык от волнения превратились в наждачную бумагу, — эти фотографии сродни волшебству... Я боюсь, что оно развеется как дым, если кто-нибудь увидит меня в момент единения с ним, пусть это будет даже и сам волшебник, сотворивший подобное чудо.

— Говорите как поэт, но мне приятно это слышать, — я увидел по её лицу, да и почувствовал по прикосновению к её пальцам, что она моментально расслабилась, глаза заговорщически сверкнули, и она заговорила полушёпотом, как будто опасалась, что нас услышит посторонний, — есть у вас ещё немного времени этим вечером?

— Могу заверить, у меня нет никаких дел.

— Вы порой кажетесь таким старомодным, не перестаю этому удивляться, — она чуть склонила голову на бок, — может быть, именно этим вы и привлекли моё внимание там, на Драконьем Камне. Вы кажетесь мне... другим. Не таким, как все остальные. И поэтому я хочу показать вам одно место, это недалеко.

Я заинтересовано посмотрел на неё, ожидая пояснений, и она продолжила:

— Не думайте, что я хочу заманить вас в ловушку к маньякам, — она хмыкнула. — Да и, на самом деле, это не какое-то тайное место, его все знают, но при этом там всегда мало людей. Никто не находит в нём ничего особенного. Однако... мне хочется, чтобы его увидели вы. Кажется, вы из тех людей, что тоже способны видеть в обыденных вещах нечто большее.

Я был одновременно заинтригован и озадачен её немного путанным объяснением, но и отказываться не собирался. В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Бояться я уже давно перестал. И мне, безусловно, грел душу тот факт, что я смогу остаться рядом с ней подольше, смогу смотреть на неё, вспоминая _ту, другую,_ и чувствовать, вдыхая полной грудью, её запах.

— Что ж, — вновь заговорила она, — тогда я тут возьму кое-что, что нам пригодится и спущусь к вам вниз. Вы подождёте на улице?

— Да, миледи! — с искренним весельем откликнулся я.

— Я так и думала. Вы как настоящий рыцарь! — воскликнула она, словно обращаясь к кому-то невидимому, и снова беспечно рассмеялась. Я уже спускался вниз, смех её давно затих, однако эхо его всё ещё отдавалось в моей голове, в моей душе, в моём сердце. Он звенел, звенел и звенел, как мягкий перезвон маленьких колокольчиков, как журчание ручейков, стекающих с отрогов гор по весне, когда мир расцветает и пробуждается.

Звенел, звенел, звенел...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Конкурия — в данном случае: в честь Эйегона I Таргариена, Эйегона Завоевателя (Aegon the Conqueror).


	3. Нити наших судеб

Как любому ручью суждено рано или поздно стать частью моря, как всякому звуку рано или поздно предстоит затихнуть... всё в этом мире так или иначе приходит к логическому завершению. Закономерному, а потому непоправимому концу. Считается, что вечны лишь сами боги, однако во мне живёт уверенность — когда-нибудь настанет и их черёд уйти.

...Я знал, что по этому месту прежде ступали миллионы ног, в землю были втоптаны сотни тысяч сигаретных окурков, великое множество пледов приминало траву. И всё же Дениз была права — здесь я чувствовал себя оторванным от ставшего привычным мира. Здесь, рядом с ней, я впервые ощутил, что на какое-то время вернулся домой.

Впрочем, я догадываюсь, что дело было не столько в самом месте, сколько в ней. Это справедливо для всего: мы всегда привязываемся в первую очередь к людям, а не к местам. Душа каждого города, каждого уголка обитаемой земли — это те, кто там находятся. Они вдыхают в них жизнь.

В конце концов, мы находились неподалёку от Рэйвенстоуна, Королевской Гавани. То есть, от последнего места, которое я и прежде ни за что не назвал бы своим домом. И, тем не менее, это так. Рядом со мной в те минуты находилась Дениз, единственное живое существо в давно осиротевшем мире, которое могло вернуть меня если не к жизни, то к её подобию.

И она это сделала. О, будьте уверены.

Из багажника своей красной «шеви» она извлекла тёплый плед и небольшую плетёную корзину, в которой обнаружились фрукты и охлаждённый безалкогольный радлер. Я даже не старался скрыть веселья, которое сквозило в моём голосе при виде такой тщательной подготовки:

— Вот уж не думал, что меня позовут на вечерний пикник.

Она сунула плед мне в руки, улыбаясь:

— Это я всегда ношу с собой, а в корзину положила первое, что нашла в холодильнике.

— Любишь радлер?

— После него, во всяком случае, безопасно садиться за руль.

Уже через пару минут мы удобно расположились на траве, глядя в небо, на котором, словно путеводные огни, загорались первые звёзды.

За пределами города, дышалось не в пример легче. Иногда я даже забывал, какими яркими бывают звёзды, и каким чёрным — небо. Искусственный свет городских огней изгонял всё первобытное и древнее, что было в этом мире, изгонял в самые дальние, самые недоступные для человека уголки планеты. Хотя виновен в том не сам свет, не обузданная сила электрического заряда или приручённый атом, а сам человек.

И теперь я вновь смотрел на звёзды: далёкие и холодные, сверкающие на фоне туманного свечения — то были десять тысяч кораблей Нимерии, сожжённых у побережья Дорна.

— А это, кажется, Корона Короля, — Дениз указала на очередное созвездие. Я присмотрелся. В самом деле, она была права. Дениз уютно устроила голову на моём плече, и совсем не возражала, когда я слегка приобнял её. Кажется, даже прижалась ближе. Я готов был заплатить любую цену, чтобы эти минуты длились всю отведённую мне вечность.

— Вольный народ за Стеной называет её Колыбелью, — не задумываясь, проговорил я.

— До сих пор? — я ощутил, как она шевельнулась, пытаясь посмотреть на моё лицо, но вероятно видела только мой заросший жёсткой щетиной подбородок. — Ведь земли севера давно освоены, да и самой Стены уже нет...

— Что ж, порой я живу этими историями, живу прошлым и теряюсь во времени, — честно сказал я. Я говорил спокойно, хотя сердце бешено стучало в груди, разгоняя горячую кровь. — Я всегда любил старые байки про вольный народ, когда-то живший за Стеной.

— Иногда оглядываться назад проще, чем смотреть вперёд, верно? — рука её скользила по моей груди, голос её звучал задумчиво, даже печально. — Но знаешь как говорят? Делай, что можешь с тем, что имеешь здесь и сейчас [1]. Я считаю, что это правильно. Мы живём здесь и сейчас, мы те, кто мы есть в эту минуту. И лишь от этого мы можем отталкиваться.

Некоторое время мы молчали, кажется, оба погружённые в мысли, тогда я впервые по-настоящему начал осознавать, что и её тяготит собственное прошлое. Но, в отличие от меня, ей удалось странным образом не утратить радости жизни и желания двигаться вперёд. Во многих смыслах она была мудрее меня.

 _«Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу»_ , — на этот раз внутренний голос откликнулся во мне хрипловатым и чуть насмешливым голосом Игритт.

— Смотри, — я слегка сжал её плечо, привлекая внимание, вынуждая вновь вскинуть голову и посмотреть на небо, — видишь «Красного странника»? — спросил я, указывая пальцем на то, что в современной астрономической науке именовалось не иначе как планетой Воина.

— Конечно, — тихо и невероятно серьёзно произнесла она.

— Когда-то одичалые называли эту звезду Вором. Вон там Лунная Дева, — я указал на находящееся рядом созвездие, — Вор гонится за ней и желает поймать. Она же всегда ускользает из его рук. Однако Вор любит её... В самом деле любит Лунную Деву, другой такой ему не сыскать в целой вселенной... Поэтому он гонится, гонится и гонится за ней с самого начала времён, а в руках его всегда оказывается лишь серебристая звёздная пыль.

Я запнулся, внезапно осознав, что горло моё сжал странный спазм. Не получалось произнести больше ни слова. 

— Красивая история... Грустная, — шёпотом произнесла Дениз, но слова доходили словно откуда-то из далёкого далёка. Но в следующий миг я ощутил чужое тёплое дыхание на своём лице и увидел перед собой глаза Дениз — те сверкнули, и я подумал, что это звёзды.

А потом — она мягко поцеловала меня, коротко и нетребовательно, прижимаясь горячими губами к моим. Я ответил на её поцелуй, зарываясь руками в мягкие светлые волосы, пряди которых упали мне на лицо, приятно щекоча его.

— Хотела вернуть тебе с небес на грешную землю, — её шёпот всё ещё оседал на моих влажных губах, я чувствовал биение её сердца, настоящего и удивительно живого. Кожа под моими пальцами была горячей, почти раскалённой.

— Можно сказать, в каком-то смысле я ушёл ещё дальше, — глухо откликнулся я, всё ещё не в силах успокоить собственное мгновенно сбившееся от её близости дыхание. Дениз отстранилась, принимая сидячее положение и потянулась к корзине, которая пока что так и стояла нетронутой.

— Мне кажется, нам нужно поторопиться, пока всё не стало слишком тёплым, — как ни в чём не бывало проговорила она, и я неожиданно и не к месту рассмеялся. То был смех облегчения, и, кажется, она это поняла, нисколько не удивившись такой моей странной реакции.

***  
Я особенно никогда не был большим поклонником радлера, но тогда мне было решительно плевать на этот факт, потому что важен был не вкус, а Дениз — её голос и смех, её глаза и запах. Это удивительно, но порой мне действительно казалось, что к духам примешивалась горьковатая нотка дыма. Едва заметная, на грани уловимого, но...

— Часто ты бываешь на Драконьем Камне? — неожиданно спросил я, глядя, как она берёт кусочек сочной дыни. Дениз отправила его в рот и, жуя, похоже, что-то принялась вспоминать или подсчитывать в уме.

— Наверное, пару раз в туристический сезон, — наконец ответила она, — в зависимости от погоды и моего настроения.

— Но почему ты живёшь именно в Рэйвенстоуне? — продолжал допытываться я, словно место её нынешнего обитания имело значение. — Он же...

— Грязный, мерзкий и многолюдный, — довершила она, словно прочитав мои мысли. — Что ж, возможно, ты прав, но у меня есть странная привязанность к этому месту. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Я кивнул, хотя и не совсем понимал, к чему там можно привязываться, она же продолжила говорить:

— Встретив тебя, я тоже ощутила привязанность. Мы наверняка были с тобой знакомы где-то в прошлой жизни, словно нити наших судеб и в самом деле переплетены, — она засмеялась, но смех получился немного нервным. — Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я сумасшедшая или наивная дурочка, которая верит в такую ерунду? В родственные души и тому подобное. Прости, если такие разговоры тебя раздражают.

— Нет, я так не считаю, — сказал я с присущей мне с незапамятных времён серьёзностью и отставил в сторону бутылку с радлером, — потому что мне тоже так кажется. С самого начала я хотел спросить, не знакомы ли мы. Почти поверил, что наша встреча не случайна.

Дениз вновь оказалась мучительно близко — не нужно было даже протягивать руку, чтобы коснуться, её пальцы скользнули по моему плечу, слегка сжимая ткань одежды.

— Я похожа на неё, да? Похожа на ту, что ты потерял? — до меня донёсся её едва различимый шёпот, полный затаённой горечи.

 _«Ту, что я убил»,_ — можно было бы уточнить, но я не стал. Оставив её вопрос без ответа, я коснулся мягким движением коснулся её волос и осторожно убрал их за ухо, скользнул пальцами по её щеке. У меня хватило душевных сил не отвести взгляда, когда она пристально посмотрела мне в глаза.

— Пусть я буду ею для тебя, хотя бы ненадолго, — также тихо продолжила она, едва шевеля губами. И я больше не смог сдержаться: обхватил за узкие покатые плечи, прижал к себе, целуя с неожиданной страстью, скользнул языком по её нижней губе... А после резко отстранился, словно опомнившись.

— Седьмое пекло... Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — тут же пробормотал я, начиная извиняться. Голова кружилась, лицо залила краска стыда. Я был уверен, что сейчас она велит мне убираться. — Это случайно... Я никогда...

Рука её оказалась в моих волосах, вновь притягивая ещё ближе.

— Мне понравилось, — мягко сказала она, — пожалуйста, сделай так снова.

Вскоре мы вместе повалились на мягкий плед, я невольно подмял Дениз под себя. Глаза её вновь сверкали как звёзды, и она чуть выгнулась, стараясь прижаться ещё ближе. Колено её скользнуло по моему паху. Я застонал и охнул от неожиданности, чувствуя разом нахлынувшее меня острое возбуждение, а она — улыбнулась.

_«Прошу тебя, позволь мне.... позволь мне...»_

Я даже не думал, что произношу это вслух, судорожно захлёбываясь собственным шёпотом. Руки мои легли на её небольшие груди, чью упругость я ощущал даже сквозь ткань бюстгальтера и платья, впился губами и зубами я её незащищённое горло, оставляя на коже красные следы. Дениз выгнулась, тихо застонала, её дрожащие пальцы пытались справиться с пуговицами на моей рубашке, когда я чуть приподнялся над ней, тяжело дыша.

В тот момент я больше не думал, она ли это или очередной призрак, происходит ли всё на самом деле или только в моём воспалённом воображении. И уж тем более меня не беспокоило, увидит ли нас кто-нибудь или нет. Всё потеряло своё значение — и одновременно многое обрело смысл.

Рядом со мной действительно была Дейенерис.

Продолжая смотреть на неё, я сам расстегнул рубашку и резким движением выдернул её из брюк. Возбуждение было таким сильным, что даже трение ткани нижнего белья о член казалось раздражающим и болезненным. 

Пуговица на брюках выскользнула из петлицы, приглушённо вжухнула молния. Я понял, что она собирается сделать и тут же — почти в испуге — перехватил её руку за запястье. Боялся, что сейчас хватит одного её прикосновения, чтобы всё мгновенно закончилось. Я уж и не помню, когда вообще испытывал нечто подобное. Тысячу лет назад — и тоже с ней? Возможно.

Дениз, как мне показалось, чуть лукаво усмехнулась, приподнимая платье и бесшумно стаскивая с себя бельё одним плавным движением. Светлая ткань с шорохом отлетела в высокую траву — она тут же отбросила ненужную сейчас деталь одежды в сторону. Платье так и осталось задранным до самого пупка, когда она вновь откинулась на плед, глядя на меня из-под длинных ресниц.

Я же смотрел на её стройные бёдра, на треугольник светлых волос на лобке, больше не сокрытых тканью, и вдруг осознал, что если буду смотреть на это слишком долго, то просто сойду с ума. В голове уже бил набат, от возбуждения стало трудно дышать, и руки сами скользнули по мягкой коже. Я коснулся её плоского живота, скользнул ниже, лаская её и слегка надавливая, и ощутил как она вздрагивает всем телом. Мне хотелось насладиться  
запахом её возбуждения, её собственным сбитым дыханием. Голосом, которым она шепчет моё имя...

— Джон... — рваное дыхание Дениз заставляло меня дрожать ещё сильнее.

Наконец я нашёл в себе силы, чтобы стащить с остатки одежды, хотя я и не переставал смотреть на неё — распалённую, шумно дышащую, омываемую светом далёких звёзд. 

Наконец наши губы вновь встретились, языки горячечно переплелись, и я пил её горячее дыхание, разжигающее во мне огонь не только желания и страсти, но и самой жизни. Пламя её горело в моём сердце.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, я чуть подался вперёд, погружаясь в её влажное горячее тело, ощущая, как она содрогается подо мной, сама судорожно толкается мне навстречу, коротко вскрикивая.

Я смотрел на её раскрасневшееся от возбуждения лицо, на разметавшиеся по пледу светлые волосы, слушал её голос, повторяющий снова, и снова, и снова:

— Джон... Ох, Джон... Пожалуйста... Джон...

Вскоре она одним движением вынудила меня перекатиться на бок, а после — лечь на спину, забравшись на меня сверху. Когда я вновь оказался внутри неё, чувствуя горячую пульсацию её тела, то тяжело и сдавленно прошептал, не отдавая себе в том отчёта:

— Дени... Дени, — сжал в руках её мягкие груди, которые она так и не обнажила, но того и не требовалось, чтобы ощущать твёрдость сосков. Я не задумывался тогда — расслышала ли она, как именно я её назвал. — Дени...

Наверное, тогда я впервые за тысячу лет ощутил себя цельным. Таким меня сделала она — и близость с ней. Я поднимался ввысь, устремляясь в звёздную бездну, где она пылала ярче всех.

Мир перед глазами расплывался, я видел лишь её, чувствовал лишь её, ощущал её тело и как её дрожащие руки упираются в мою грудь, ища точку поры. Мои же ладони то с силой сжимали, то ласкали её мягкие ягодицы.

Звёзды, плывущие над её головой, казалось, путались в серебристых волосах, превращаясь в подобие короны. Единственной короны, которая была её достойна. 

Мы снова обрели друг друга в ту ночь под молчаливым ночным небом, и галактики двигались сквозь мрак, вращаясь в бесконечном танце, сотни световых лет сгорали дотла, невидимым пеплом оседали на наших покрытых испариной телах. Не было ни страха времени, ни страха темноты, мы стали частью этой вечности как единое целое... Она — моя, а я — её. С незапамятных времён и до конца существования мира.

...Рассвет подкрался почти незаметно: мы молча лежали рядом, уже одетые, на всё том же измятом пледе, и смотрели на то, как медленно выползает алый диск солнца из-за бесконечной линии горизонта. Росе, что покрывала наши тела, плед, одежду и траву, вскоре суждено было высохнуть. Мир просыпался, и звёзды гасли.

Есть нечто волшебное, неземное в том, чтобы встречать рассвет рядом с женщиной, которую любишь, эти часы невозможно вычеркнуть из памяти, и, пожалуй, это одно из самых прекрасных переживаний, доступных людям.

Дениз — _Дейенерис_ — вновь устроилась на моей груди и бездумно теребила пальцами пуговицу моей до неприличия измятой рубашки, и тоже молчала. Потому что все слова в тот момент казались излишними. Ненужными.

В конце концов, слова — лишь ветер.

***  
Это продлилось несколько месяцев — и эти несколько месяцев были, наверное, самыми счастливыми в моей бесконечной жизни среди череды прочих однообразных дней. Я мучился от тоски, когда покидал её. Я нежил в её квартире, и даже на ночь оставался всего-то несколько раз, но те часы, а порой и дни, когда она находилась где-то там слипались в однообразную серую массу. Только рядом с Дениз я обретал покой.

Я любил её — вместе с той частью того прошлого, которую она несла в себе.

И в то же время я боялся находиться с ней рядом всё время, словно это тоже было способно свести меня с ума.

Удивительно, но тогда мне даже и в голову не приходило, почему Дениз, в отличие от всех прочих, не забывает меня, моё лицо и имя не стирались из её памяти. Я был слишком счастлив, чтобы задумываться о подобных вещах. А если бы задумался, то, возможно, мне не пришлось бы терять её, пусть и на короткое время.

Нередко мне доводилось испытывать уже знакомое чувство раздвоенности: один Джон Сноу пребывал в этом мире, а другой парил где-то над головой подобно воздушному шарику. И тот Джон Сноу, что был здесь, почти верил в то, что Дениз — это Дениз, просто его родственная душа, мучительно напоминающая другую женщину, другой неустанно твердил, что это и есть Дейенерис, не мог перестать верить в это.

Такая двойственность сознания стала для меня почти привычной даже в моменты нашей близости. Дениз никогда не позволяла мне увидеть её грудь — лишь касаться её через ткань, хотя мне всё же доводилось пару раз вновь разглядеть тёмный край татуировки на левой стороне. И всё же я молчал, не задавал вопросов.

Несколько раз я предпринимал попытку как-то разговорить её, вызвать на откровенность, полагая, что, возможно, ей стоит выговориться. Но чаще всего ответы её были односложными, да и говорила она нехотя, разом приобретая вид отрешённый и мрачный. Я решил, что Дениз, каким бы ни было её прошлое, просто спрятала его под плотной непроницаемой тканью, и теперь желает смотреть только в будущее.

Но, как и всякой иллюзии, предстояло разрушиться и этой. Я знал, что рано или поздно подобное произойдёт, и многое бы отдал, чтобы оттянуть этот момент на целую вечность. И всё же неизбежность всегда неотвратима.

В вечер перед тем, как я вынужден был разлучиться с ней на целый год, мы вновь сидели в её студии. На этот раз — на полу, среди разбросанных фотографий. Мне нравилось проводить там время, нравилось даже любить её там, среди фрагментов декораций этого мира, развешанных по стенам и порой лежащих на полу, как сейчас.

Тогда я увидел татуировку полностью — и увидел проглядывающий через неё едва заметный шрам, который она маскировала. По неосторожности я нарушил наше негласное правило и дёрнул края её блузки, заставив ту разойтись на груди, обнажая прежде недоступное моему взору. В моих мыслях не было никакого стремления изобличить её, раскрыть наконец эту тайну, это был не более чем страстный порыв, который я был не в силах сдержать.

И он стоил мне слишком дорого.

Всё случилось как в какой-нибудь старой сказке: я совершил запретное действие, разрушил хрупкое волшебство, отчего моей принцессе — королеве — больше не суждено было оставаться рядом.

Дениз молча посмотрела на оторванные пуговицы блузки, рассыпавшиеся по полу, а потом серьёзно взглянула на моё лицо. В её глазах впервые за всё это время я увидел не пламя — настоящий лёд. После она молча оттолкнула меня и рывком прикрыла грудь, где виднелась татуировка. Я же, оглушённый случившимся, осел на пол, чувствуя себя беспомощным дураком, совершившим непоправимое.

— Зачем, Джон? — вопреки холодному, даже жёсткому взгляду, голос её звучал почти мягко. Где-то даже сочувственно. — Впрочем, — вздохнула она, поскольку я продолжал молчать, — этому суждено было случиться. Только жаль, что это произошло так рано.

— Дени... — позвал её я, не добавляя букву «з» в конце имени. Так я называл её лишь раз — в самом начале, под звёздным небом.

— Не называй меня так, — теперь-то в тоне её прорезались металлические нотки. Она поднялась со своего места, я же остался сидеть, отчего ей приходилось смотреть на меня сверху вниз. Вероятно, я выглядел довольно жалко. — Не называй, Джон.

Всё ещё не совсем осмысляя, что именно произошло и куда в мгновение ока испарилась Дениз, я всё же заговорил, хотя слова — видят боги — давались мне с большим трудом.

— Всё это время... Это была ты? — вопрос, конечно, прозвучал странно, потому что я не успел толком сформулировать мысль, но она, как и прежде, всё поняла. Гнев её сменился чем-то сродни отчаянию. Она ходила по комнате, уже перестав пытаться прикрыть татуировку, и собирала упавшие со стола фотографии, говоря с болью в голосе:

— Зачем ты притворяешься? Зачем снова обманываешь меня? Ты же и так это понимал сам.

Я не знал, что ответить, потому что и «да», и «нет» сейчас могли оказаться ложью.

— Я сомневался. Просто не хотел об этом думать, — произнёс я наиболее близкие к истине слова. — Но зачем...

Стопка фотографий с шорохом плюхнулась на стол и Дейенерис — именно она, а не Дениз — словно обессилев, едва не рухнула на ближайший стул, продолжая смотреть на меня, по-прежнему сидящего на полу. Я дрожащими руками застегнул ремень на брюках, а после принялся за пуговиц рубашки, но пальцы отказывались мне служить.

— За тем, что я хотела хотя бы ненадолго почувствовать себя простым человеком, вернуться в то время, когда ты смотрел на меня как прежде. Можешь ты это понять?

Прошло всего несколько минут, а у меня уже недоставало её улыбки и сияющих фиалковых глаз. И я действительно понимал, о чём она говорила, ведь и сам хотел того же самого. Сложно было после этого винить её в притворстве. Однако неожиданно я почувствовал иррациональную обиду, почти злость. Словно маленький ребёнок, которому сказали, что все сказки — это выдумка, и ему самому никогда не бывать великим волшебником.

— Ты, выходит, хорошая актриса, раз смогла притворяться так долго, — сказав это, я тут же пожалел, что не откусил себе язык мгновением ранее. Столько боли и горечи враз появилось на её лице.

Дейенерис тут же отвернулась и, не глядя на меня, глухо произнесла:

— Уходи, Джон. Прошу тебя.

Я наконец встал на ноги, и меня зашатало, словно пьяного. Она сидела вполоборота, склонив голову, отчего светлые волосы почти полностью скрывали её лицо, татуировка с драконом — теперь я узнавал в нём Дрогона — была полностью открыта и казалось почему-то живой, как будто едва заметно двигалась. Вероятно, в том было виновато её частое дыхание, от которого то и дело вздымалась грудь.

Лишь спустя пару мгновений я увидел капли, стекающие по кончику её носа и почти беззвучно разбивающиеся о пол. Дейенерис плакала. Я протянул руку, желая коснуться её, но она, словно заметив моё движение краем глаза, дёрнула плечом.

— Я сказала тебе: уходи! Уходи прочь! Убирайся! — она схватила со стола всё те же злосчастные фотографии и швырнула в мою сторону. Те вновь рассыпались веером. Я отступил на шаг. — Уходи!

Я увидел её лицо, мокрое от слёз, и резко развернулся. Мне было плевать и на расстёгнутую рубашку, и на то, что ботинки пришлось натягивать уже на лестничной клетке. Это было позорное, постыдное бегство, которое отнюдь не делало мне чести, потому что плакала она из-за меня.

Стоило ли остаться? Вероятно. Однако очевидно тогда она и в самом деле не желала находиться со мной рядом. Так я в последствии пытался оправдать очередной свой трусливый поступок.

Мне потребовалось почти трое суток, чтобы немного собраться с мыслями, тщательно обдумав то, что давно хотел ей сказать, и вопросы, на которые бы желал получить ответы. Но когда я вернулся к дому на улице Сестёр, квартира Дейенерис была пуста. Моё обращение к арендодателю вызвало у того лишь искреннее изумление: по его заверению, квартира пустует уже давно, найти съёмщика сейчас — целая проблема.

— А вас она интересует? — тут же воодушевился он, словно забыв мой первоначальный вопрос.

— Нет, извините, — пробурчал я, желая убраться как можно дальше. На меня разом навалились отчаяние и пустота, сердце сжалось в груди почти до боли. И в то же время я не мог поверить, что потерял её. На этот раз, наверное, навсегда.

И всё же нам суждено было встретиться вновь. Наши души и наши судьбы сплелись слишком крепко и надёжно, они были спаяны в единое целое пламенем и кровью. Самой вечностью.

***  
Ненавидите ли вы религиозных проповедников так, как их ненавижу я? С появлением телевидения и радио они стали просто невыносимы. Я и прежде не был сторонником Семибожия, а уж теперь и подавно. Они говорят о грехе и смерти, об аскезе и покаянии. Истязай свою плоть, чтоб очиститься в глазах богов. В противном случае вам будет уготовано место в самой глубокой из семи преисподних.

Да, это ни что иное как спекуляция человеческими страхами перед смертью и вечными муками после неё. 

В тот день я проснулся именно от похожей проповеди: одна из моих пожилых соседок по этажу включила телевизор на полную мощность, в тот момент, когда какой-то септон громко разорялся о суровом посмертном суде Отца. Я со стоном накрыл голову подушкой, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Голова раскалывалась, затёкшее от лежания в неудобной позе тело вопило от боли. 

Поднявшись с кровати, я босиком прошествовал на кухню, где собирался выпить омерзительного на вкус дешёвого кофе. Но вначале — воды, по меньшей мере два стакана. 

Вода из-под крана отчётливо отдавала ржавчиной. Впрочем, чего я хотел от этого клоповника, где даже стены, казалось, сделаны из картона, а трубопровод прогнил, наверное, ещё до сотворения мира?

В последнее время я начал слишком злоупотреблять спиртным. Я бы и рад сказать, что такое со мной произошло впервые, и такое совсем на меня непохоже... Но это ложь, конечно, это ложь. За столько лет у меня случались разные периоды, и было немало тех моментов, когда я едва не опускался на самое дно, а потом снова выползал из грязи, чтобы зачем-то продолжать жить.

После встречи с Дейенерис я понял, что ничего из этого не было напрасным, у всего появился некий смысл, но когда она исчезла... Что ж, стало вопросом времени, когда рука моя потянется к бутылке, чтобы начать искать этот самый смысл уже на дне стакана. Отвратительно? Положим. Но знали бы вы, насколько мне в такие моменты было положить на мнение со стороны.

И вот сейчас: я чётко осознал, что пора завязывать с этим всем, убираться отсюда куда подальше, пока окончательно не превратился нечто омерзительное. Остатки джина и водки я вылил в раковину, громко звякающие бутылки собрал в большой чёрный пакет. Руки всё ещё мерзко подрагивали.

Я упал на стул, жалобно скрипнувший подо мной, взял початую пачку сигарет, закурил, однако после первой же затяжки почувствовал приступ тошноты и тут же раздавил сигарету в переполненной старыми окурками пепельнице. За стенкой, как на зло, продолжал надрываться телевизор:

— Мир наш полон соблазнов и скверны, — в голосе септона слышалось яростное обличение древнего пророка. — Так пусть же вера станет для вас мостом над бурлящей рекой греха!

— Чтоб. Ты. Сдох, — произнося каждое слово чётко и раздельно, пожелал я септону, но, вопреки ожиданиям, получилось беззлобно, скорее просто устало.

Я потянулся к радио, чтобы заглушить его бессмысленный фанатичный трёп, но и тут, к своему разочарованию, напоролся на утренний выпуск новостей:

_«...Сегодня утром Премьер-министр вылетел из Рэйвенстоуна для присутствия на срочном заседании Содружества. Темой внепланового собрания, по словам Генерального Секретаря Содружества, в первую очередь станет вопрос об эскалации военного конфликта на Дальнем Востоке, который связан с разработкой нефтяного месторождения и строительства новой нефтяной платформы в районе Валирийских островов. Принадлежность данной территории всё ещё оспаривается Союзом Трёх Республик, однако они отрицают свою причастность к совершённому накануне теракту._

_Напоминаем, что вчера после полудня по местному времени на одной из строительных площадок произошёл взрыв, в результате которого пятеро работников платформы погибли, ещё двадцать пять пострадали, трое из них находятся в критическом состоянии._

_«Мы надеемся на цивилизованное решение проблемы и призываем членов Содружества отнестись к происходящему со всей серьёзностью. Нужно остановить это бессмысленное кровопролитие!» — сказал Премьер-министр. Канцлер...»_

Я с написанным, наверное, даже на лице отвращением потянулся к кнопке и выключил проклятый приёмник. Похоже, уборкой придётся заниматься в полной тишине.

Конечно, я мог бы оставить всё, как есть — в итоге о моём существовании даже вряд ли бы вспомнили, но не мог так поступить, я всегда убирал за собой. Поэтому я дал себе время для того, чтобы прийти в себя, выпить растворимого кофе, побриться и принять душ. До темноты предстояло навести в этом подобии человеческого жилья хотя бы относительный порядок, и начать я решил с того, что распахнул все окна, впуская в этот провонявший алкоголем и сигаретами склеп свежий воздух.

***  
Я вышел, когда солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту и тени, осмелев, вползали из своих укрытий. Оказавшись в длинном, узком и тускло освещённом коридоре, я ускорил шаг. За одной из хлипких, с изодранной дерматиновой обшивкой дверей послышалось дребезжание телефонного звонка.

— Тебя уже выпустили, Стив? — пьяный голос женщины, едва ворочавшей языком. Ещё больше захотелось убраться отсюда как можно скорее, и уже сложно было представить, как мне удалось прожить здесь почти три месяца, не обращая внимания на всю эту грязь.

Едва добравшись до провонявшей мочой лестничной клетки, где и вовсе не было света, я перешёл на бег, стараясь не прикасаться к замызганным металлическим перилам. Заплёванные жвачкой и прочей дрянью ступени едва не уходили из-под ног. Кажется, я даже наступил ботинком использованный шприц — раздался характерный хруст раздавленного пластика.

— Эй, ты куда несёшься?! — послышался неприятный голос управляющего, который выглянул из окопа потёртой деревянной стойки. Обычно он сидел в своей конторке и круглосуточно смотрел старые чёрно-белые фильмы. Из уголка его наполовину беззубого рта всегда торчала сигарета. Я не удостоил его ответом, лишь со звоном бросил ключи на ту самую стойку и выскочил за дверь не сбавляя скорости. — Стой! Стой, сукин ты сын! — злобно крикнул он мне в спину, но я даже не обернулся.

Оказавшись на улице, я вдохнул полной грудью, хотя и продолжал бежать, понимая, что управляющий может погнаться за мной, решив, что я обнёс одну из квартир в этом клоповнике или не заплатил за снятый мной угол. Половина фонарей в квартале оказались перебиты, но лёгкий полумрак сейчас играл мне только на руку, пока я стремительно нёсся вниз по улице, периодически прислушиваясь — нет ли за мной погони?

Но, кажется, на этот счёт можно было уже не волноваться.

Я немного сбавил темп и уже просто быстрым шагом устремился в сторону небольшого парка, надеясь срезать путь. Ещё у чёрной металлической ограды, украшенной некогда позолочёнными, но уже порядком облезшими розами, я услышал крики мамаш, что всё ещё гуляли со своими детьми. Я поправил лёгкий рюкзак, висевший на плече, и побрёл по зарастающей травой дорожке.

Нагорье в Просторе — вот где я тогда был, город, который носил название замка Маллендоров, некогда сюзеренов Хайтауэров. Самого замка давно не было — его постигла участь многих замков, прежде принадлежащих небольшим и малоизвестным домам. Но на его месте разросся средних размеров город, и мне он показался когда-то весьма подходящим для того, чтобы погрузиться в пучины бесполезного самокопания.

Я решил не строить никаких планов, пока не доберусь туда, куда и собирался. _«Место размышлений о рухнувших надеждах»,_ — так я его называл про себя. Длинновато, но я никогда и не был мастером придумывать ёмкие названия.

Часто мне доводилось приходить туда просто подумать, или опорожнить очередную бутылку алкоголя, глядя на простиравшийся внизу городишко. Главное было не попадаться на глаза полицейским, если не хотелось загреметь в кутузку, будучи предварительно оприходованным резиновыми дубинками. Но я отлично поднаторел в искусстве оставаться незамеченным.

Заброшенная стройка начиналась почти сразу с противоположной стороны парка. То, что так и не стало жилым зданием, печально выделялось на фоне темнеющего неба. Бетонные, стыдливо обнажённые коробки, которым уже не суждено было наполнится человеческими голосами, чёрными провалами смотрели в пустоту. И я собирался вновь присоединиться к ним в этом занятии.

Я ловко перебрался через металлическую сетку-рабицу, служившую здесь забором, и, таясь подобно вору, добежал до здания — к единственному из заколоченных деревянными досками выходов, где давно образовалась дыра, в которую способен был пробраться взрослый мужчина.

На самый высокий — шестнадцатый этаж — было не добраться, потому что там толком не было ни стен, ни полов: прежде, чем застройщик разорился, строители успели превратить в подобие квартир лишь блоки до восьмого этажа, куда я обычно и взбирался по засыпанным мелким камням лестнице.

«ПОСОСИ ЧЛЕН УБЛЮДОК» — граффити на бетонированной стене между вторым и третьим этажом, которую я видел и прежде, свидетельствовала о том, что писавший это был зол. Я даже понимал, кому она адресовалась — застройщику, по вине которого многие люди лишились и денег, и жилья.

«СДОХНИ СДОХНИ СДОХНИ», «ЖРИ ДЕРЬМО», — вторили ей другие надписи.

«ДЖЕНЕРАЛ АТОМИКС УБИВАЕТ НАС», «РАДИАЦИЯ УНИЧТОЖИТ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВО», — неожиданно делился своими переживаниями кто-то ещё, хотя занимающаяся ядерными разработками компания не имела никакого отношения к строительству этого дома. Но, опасение, возможно, было справедливым.

«КОНЕЦ БЛИЗОК МУДАКИ!!!»

Идя мимо наглядной демонстрации чужой — и вполне обоснованной, как я думал, — ненависти, слушая негромкий шорох ветра, гулявшего по пустынным пролётам. Уже на восьмом этаже я нырнул в хорошо знакомую мне квартиру и во всё сгущающихся сумерках направился к самому краю — туда, где должна была появиться стена с окном, однако этого так и не произошло.

Я тяжело опустился на пол, тут же почувствовав как бетонная крошка болезненно впивается в ягодицы даже сквозь плотную ткань джинсов. Рюкзак опустил на один из обломков стены, оттуда же извлёк початую пачку сигарет.

Город внизу погружался в сонное оцепенение. Я щёлкнул зажигалкой, чей пляшущий огонёк был не в силах отогнать подступающую ночь, однако мне того и не требовалось. Горький сигаретный дым наполнил рот, заполз в горло, оставляя мерзкий привкус — и всё же выдохнул я с большим удовольствием.

Сигарета тлела, горячий пепел сыпался на и без того грязный пол, и взгляд устремился вдаль — туда, куда мне ещё предстояло попасть.

***  
Когда третий окурок отправился в свой последний полёт с высоты седьмого этажа, я пришёл к выводу: нужно отправляться в Эссос. В конце концов, не об этом ли я думал до встречи с Дейенерис? Может быть, и она теперь там? В Вестеросе я оставался всё это время, потому что — пусть и боялся признаться самому себе — всё же надеялся вновь увидеть её. Но чуда не произошло. Не бывает в этом мире чудес. Во всяком случае, добрых, и моё существование в их число очевидно не входило.

Передо мной вставало две проблемы: деньги и военный конфликт. И если второго ещё, возможно, удастся избежать (в конце концов, от меня здесь ничего не зависело, я давно превратился в мало заинтересованного наблюдателя), то первая проблема мне казалась куда более насущной.

Нужно было прежде всего отправиться на местный автовокзал и купить билет на ближайший рейс до Староместа. Оттуда на поезде можно было добраться почти в любую точку страны. Лучше бы всего мне вновь приехать в Королевскую Гавань — как ни странно, именно там билет на паром через Узкое море обошёлся бы мне дешевле. Нужно пересчитать те жалкие гроши, что ещё оставались в запасе.

Я не хотел задаваться вопросом о том, чем именно буду заниматься в Эссосе, как и здесь никогда не строил далеко идущих планов — в этом просто не было смысла. В планах вообще отпадает всякая надобность, когда твоя жизнь бесконечна. Может быть, я даже доберусь до Йи-Ти, современный оплот демократической диктатуры. К тому же, Йи-Ти не вмешивалась в дела Содружества и Союза Трёх Республик. Последний раз там я бывал давным-давно, когда страной ещё правил очередной Император.

Я неожиданно задумался: как же звали того Императора? И осознал, что действительно не помню. Так часто винил людей в том, что они забывают историю, а у самого куски прошлого уже начинали выпадать из памяти, стираясь за ненадобностью. На их месте не появлялось ничего, эти пробелы превращались в тёмные пустые провалы, извилистые коридоры, ведущие вникуда.

— Алый? Лазурный? Ло Бу? — бормотал я уже вслух, словно это имело какое-то значение. Но нет, бесполезно. Неожиданно я подумал о том, что, будь здесь Сэмвэлл Тарли, он бы обязательно вспомнил.

Мысль о нём вызвала у меня улыбку. Но он прожил хорошую, долгую жизнь и умер глубоким стариком, сохранив за собой звание Великого Мейстера, которое, безусловно, заслужил. Однако ничего из этого не мешало мне порой тосковать по нему, как по всем, кто прежде покинул этот мир. Каждый из них уносил часть меня вместе с собой в неведомое.

 _«Прекрати думать об этом, Джон»,_ — я услышал голос Сэма, в котором слышалась улыбка, почти наяву. Я даже не пошевелился: знал, что рядом всё равно никого нет. 

Я вновь начал погружаться в оцепенение, почти транс, когда всё-таки услышал осторожные шаги — под чьими-то ногами хрустела каменная крошка. Страх не пришёл: если бы это были полицейские, они бы не стали осторожничать, а местная шпана создавала бы куда больше шума, да я бы и услышал их ещё на строительной площадке.

Скорее всего, просто чудилось, или ветер создавал иллюзию чьих-то шагов. Я вздрогнул и обернулся только тогда, когда шаги стали явственными и остановились практически за спиной.

Первые несколько мгновений, растянувшихся до бесконечности, я силился проморгаться. Не иначе как зрение сыграло со мной дурную шутку. 

Но она не исчезала, замерла у моего левого плеча и смотрела сверху вниз. Сумрак скрадывал выражение её лица, но мне показалось, что она улыбается. Джинсы, светлая футболка, распушенные волосы падают на плечи и грудь.

— Джон Сноу, — первой заговорила Дениз — _Дейенерис_ — нарушая повисшее молчание. В голосе её не звучало никакого упрёка. Она словно обозначила меня, моё существование подобно точке на карте мироздания. Сейчас она вполне могла бы сойти за девочку-подростка, но я знал: глаза её выдадут с головой.

— Долго собираешься здесь сидеть и смотреть? — теперь я уже не сомневался в том, что она улыбается. Сказав это, Дейенерис опустилась рядом на грязный пол и скрестила ноги. Я не отрывал от неё взгляда.

— Как ты... нашла меня? — привычно не веря в реальность происходящего, спросил я. Возможно, сейчас со стороны я выглядел как сумасшедший, беседующий сам с собой. Замечательно, ничего не скажешь. — Ты настоящая?

Вместо ответа Дейенерис протянула руку и коснулась моего плеча. Тепло её тела почти убедило меня в том, что она реальна. Пальцы сжались на ткани рубашки-поло, она попыталась заглянуть мне в глаза.

— Я расскажу тебе чуть позже, — пообещала она, — в том нет особого секрета, Джон. И да, конечно, я настоящая, глупый.

Я встряхнул пачку, доставая сигарету.

— Мне тоже, — попросила она, и я безо всяких вопросов протянул ей пачку и зажигалку.

— Спонсор вашего рака лёгких, — мрачно пошутил я, но Дейенерис, выдыхая дым, всё равно коротко рассмеялась.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что тебя беспокоят такие мелочи, — фыркнула она.

— Иногда именно такие мелочи позволяют ощущать себя человеком, — в тон ей ответил я.

Дейенерис посмотрела на тлеющий кончик сигареты.

— Я бросила, но теперь снова позволяю себе это. Пачка в неделю. Это много, знаю, но... — она равнодушно пожала плечами и снова поднесла сигарету ко рту. Жест получился небрежным, но на удивление изящным. — Ты изменился, — вдруг сказала она, помолчав несколько секунд.

— И ты... — тон вдруг стал серьёзным. — Но, наверное, этому и не и не стоит удивляться.

Я чувствовал, что вновь начинаю дрожать. Дрожь эта была вызвана почти непреодолимым желанием рвануться к ней, прижать к себе. Лишь одним богам ведомо, сколько усилий мне потребовалось, чтобы заставить себя остаться на месте и просто смотреть на неё сквозь серый сумрак.

— Что ж, куда теперь ты собираешься отправиться? — поинтересовалась Дейенерис.

Я пожал плечами. Странно было говорить с ней вот так, словно не было того неприятного расставания, словно она не явилась сейчас из неоткуда, словно мы вновь продолжали прерванный на полуслове разговор как старые приятели.

— Разве это имеет значение? — в итоге ответил я вопросом на вопрос.

— И то верно. Но у меня есть предложение получше, — она затушила сигарету о бетонный пол и швырнула её вниз, после чего вновь поднялась на ноги. — Как ты понимаешь, нам есть, что обсудить. Но я не хочу вести беседу в подобном месте, — она обвела глазами окружающее нас пространство.

— Тогда зачем ты пришла сюда? — прозвучало несколько резковато, и я поспешил исправиться. — Почему именно сейчас?

— Потому что мне нужно было время, чтобы всё как следует обдумать, — она неопределённо повела плечами, а после протянула мне руку, — пойдём. Если ты согласен...

Я смотрел на её ладонь и даже не знал, на что она мне предлагает согласиться, однако и отказаться не имел никаких сил. Потому вскоре моя рука сжала её пальцы, а после я рывком дёрнул Дейенерис на себя, прижимая к себе и зарываясь лицом в светлые волосы, жадно вдыхая знакомый запах. Она не отталкивала меня, не пыталась сопротивляться, и я посмотрел в её глаза, что в густых сумерках казались почти чёрными.

Я поцеловал её, коротко, но в этом страстном соприкосновении губ звучало эхо одиночества всех дней, проведённых в разлуке с ней. Руки мои скользили по её спине, комкая ткань футболки. Дейенерис ответила на мой поцелуй, однако быстро отстранилась, ловко выпутываясь из объятий.

— Поэтому я и сказала — нам следует побеседовать в другом месте. Правда, Джон, — взгляд её стал серьёзен, пусть в уголках губ и теплилась улыбка, — нам нужно поговорить. Да и у тебя, пожалуй, есть вопросы. В конце концов, в прошлый раз... у нас е было такой возможности.

Что ж, с этим утверждением сложно было поспорить, поэтому мы принялись спускаться вниз, не размыкая рук. Я боялся, что видение это развеется, как ночной морок, и я останусь один в мёртвом каменном мешке. Но Дейенерис шла впереди, и в те минуты она казалась мне путеводной звездой, ведущей меня сквозь непроглядный сумрак всех одиноких и самых тёмных ночей, которые мне довелось пережить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Цитата принадлежит Теодору Рузвельту, в оригинале на английском звучит как: «Do what you can, with what you have, where you are».


	4. Отсюда и в вечность

Время моё, к сожалению, подходит к концу, но я всё же надеюсь успеть рассказать хотя бы эту часть своей истории.

Безусловно, мне стоило бы рассказать тому, кто найдёт эту прощальную записку (больше, впрочем, теперь похожую на некую исповедь) о том, как я вообще жил эти годы. Рассказать о жизни за Стеной, о которой мне пришлось забыть, когда больше никого не осталось из тех, с кем я в эту самую новую жизнь уходил. Поведать о том, как я скитался по миру, что видел и свидетелем каких событий стал, но...

Никогда не подумал, что скажу это, но сейчас время отнюдь не на моей стороне. Давно не приходилось ощущать его столь стремительное течение.

Не думайте, что я умру, безусловно, об этом не может быть и речи, но, возможно, я увижу то, что было недоступно моему ограниченному, по-прежнему слишком человеческому взору.

Вспоминаю об Арье. Да, я не упоминал её здесь, может быть, потому что она была из числа тех людей, разлука с которыми оставила во мне слишком глубокий отпечаток. Я искренне надеюсь, что наши с ней судьбы в чём-то оказались похожи: она, как и я, открыла для себя новую сторону мира там, где кончались все известные тогда людям карты.

С тех пор мы встречались с ней только во снах.

Вообще, заканчивая свой рассказ о последних событиях, я снова думаю вот ещё о чём: когда дело доходит до каких-то несчастий — и любовных дел, то все события выстаиваются словно планеты в астрологическом гороскопе. Или звенья одной цепи, которые рано или поздно замыкаются.

Если посмотреть на всё произошедшее со мной в перспективе, то так и есть.

Даже удивительно, как коротки бывают вечер и ночь, проведённые в воспоминаниях! Но пальцы уже буквально сводит судорогой. Поэтому... я перехожу к заключительной части своего повествования. Вероятно, излишне поспешной, но и время не стоит на месте.

***  
Вскоре мы подъехали к небольшому кондоминиуму в предместьях Нагорья. Теперь она водила другую машину — синюю «тойоту», сверкающую хромом в тусклом свете уличных фонарей. К тому часу уже совсем стемнело, ночь, как всегда, наступала стремительно, но кого это могло волновать сейчас? 

Дейенерис щёлкнула выключателем, едва мы оказались внутри помещения, и велела следовать за собой. Я толком даже не огляделся: окружающая обстановка играла мало роли. Можно было беседовать хоть всё в том же заброшенном здании, какая разница? Но теперь мы оказались в просторной комнате с большим плазменным телевизором, широким диваном, обитым голубой тканью, устланной мягким синим ковром. Стены оказались увешаны репродукциями каких-то картин. Я не увидел ни единой фотографии — подумал, что она бросила это своё занятие.

Дейенерис присела за небольшой стол из красного дерева, стоящий прямо напротив окна. Города отсюда не было видно — лишь где-то вдалеке выделялись угольно-чёрные силуэты холмов. Я занял стул напротив, продолжая смотреть на неё.

Всю дорогу ни она, ни я не обронили ни слова. Странно, но говорить на стройке, в полумраке, было куда как проще, чем сейчас, когда я мог хорошо разглядеть её и она окончательно обрела реальность. Затянувшаяся пауза начинала казаться вынужденной и неловкой. Я коротко прокашлялся, решив первым задать вопрос. Слова приходилось выбирать тщательно, потому что мысли в тот момент разбегались стремительно и трусливо, как дезертиры с поля боя.

— Что ж... Э... — отличное начало, ничего не скажешь, — так как ты меня нашла?

— Я всегда находила тебя. Но давай мы поговорим об этом чуть позже? Я всё тебе объясню, — пообещала Дейенерис, едва заметно покусывая нижнюю губу. 

— Знаешь, это даже немного забавно... — я положил руки на стол и сцепил пальцы в замок, желая унять овладевшее мной волнение. — То есть, я хотел сказать: все эти годы я в тайне надеялся увидеть хотя бы твой призрак, искал какие-то знаки свыше... Оказалось, подобное удалось тебе одной. Ты точно знала, что я жив.

Дейенерис чуть склонила голову на бок, внимательно разглядывая моё лицо, словно видела его впервые.

— Ты сделал несколько неверные выводы по поводу меня, — наконец вымолвила она, чуть улыбаясь. — Но я не могу тебя в этом винить, сколько бы мы не прожили, всегда будем ошибаться.

Почему-то эти слова её больно резанули по сердцу, хотя в голосе её и не было упрёка. Я понял, что должен был узнать — так или иначе — о том, что всё же с ней произошло.

— Красные Жрецы... это сделал кто-то из них?

— Ты спрашиваешь, кто вернул меня к жизни? — поняла Дейенерис, бросила короткий взгляд в окно, в котором виднелось её размытое отражение. — Можно и так сказать, хотя в большей степени я обязана этим своему... последнему сыну, — на этих словах голос её едва не сорвался. Дейенерис, как мне показалось, невольно коснулась левой стороны груди.

— Дрогон?

Она кивнула, снова немного помолчала и заговорила вновь:

— Он отдал мне своё дыхание, если это можно так назвать. После этого обратился камнем на другом континенте, скалой, о которой разбивается море. Возможно, когда-нибудь нам и удастся его вернуть, но... — Дейенерис снова умолкла на полуслове.

— Дени... я, прости, я не хотел... — прозвучало, безусловно, неоднозначно, но на самом деле я хотел извиниться за то, что заставил её вспоминать о смерти последнего дракона, который спас ей жизнь. — Я не знал...

— Мне потребовалось достаточно времени, — продолжала она, словно не слыша моих скомканных извинений, которые, впрочем, не имели отныне никакого смысла. — Я имею ввиду... — Дейенерис вновь внимательно посмотрела на меня. — Когда-то я хотела убить тебя. Наверное, хотела. Сложно сказать однозначно, честно говоря.

— Полагаю, это справедливо... — начал было я, но она протянула руку через стол и приложила пальцы к моим губам, веля молчать.

— Справедливость, Джон, это лишь относительное понятие о должном. У многих своё представление о ней. Зачастую — весьма субъективное. Надеюсь, тебе хватило времени, чтобы это понять? — вопрос был риторическим, потому что, вновь опустившись на стул, она заговорила дальше. Стало понятно: ей нужно было не просто выговориться, ей нужно было, чтобы всё это услышал _я_. — Наверное, если бы я с самого начала знала, как легко найти тебя, то так бы и поступила. Твоё — впрочем, скорее _наше_ — счастье, что этого не произошло. Ты убил меня, потому что счёл это своим долгом, так я всегда говорила себе. Ты поставил долг превыше всего, и по-своему остался верен и ему, и мне, точнее, тому, во что когда-то верили мы оба. Я убедила себя: у тебя была весомая причина поступить так. Ведь правда?

Сказанное ей имело куда больше смысла, чем можно было бы подумать. И она, вероятно, была права, просто я сам старался о таком не задумываться, даже ища оправдание своим поступкам. Я убил её не только потому что защищал кого-то от неё, но и потому что защищал её от самой себя.

Мы приходим к тому, о чём я говорил в самом начале: причина «я защищал» и мотив «ради всеобщего блага». И сделанное мной было сделано и ради неё.

Это звучит, безусловно, нелепо, учитывая, что в итоге она умерла. Но в каком-то смысле я не дал ей до конца разрушить то, к чему она прежде стремилась. Я останавливал не Дейенерис Таргариен, а те гнев и ярость, что овладели ею. И я всё равно остался верен ей, верен тому, чему она сама меня научила когда-то.

— Пусть будет так, решила я, — продолжила Дейенерис. — Пускай. Я не говорю, что мне не было больно, или что я сразу же приняла и поняла твой поступок. Как видишь, прошло много лет прежде, чем я рискнула заговорить с тобой. И я не притворялась! — неожиданно громко высказала она относительно недавнюю обиду. — Да, мне просто хотелось, чтобы мы хоть на какое-то время забыли о прошлом. Стали другими людьми, понимаешь? Я чувствовала себя свободной.

— Я тоже, — наконец признался я, когда она ненадолго замолчала. — Поверь мне, я тоже...

— У меня не было в планах постоянно скрывать это от тебя, но потом мне просто не хотелось рушить то, что было заново отстроено. Разрушать всегда проще, верно?

Я кивнул.

— Мне понравилось быть Дениз Таргетт для тебя, — она искренне улыбнулась. — И мне понравилось, каким можешь быть ты. Тот Джон Сноу, которого я выбрала. И которого полюбила.

Слова эти болью и горечью отдались в моём сердце и пришлось с силой сжать пальцы, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Ты мне веришь? — неожиданно спросила она. — Веришь, лорд Сноу?

— Я не лорд, государыня, — привычно откликнулся я, улыбаясь.

— Да и я больше... не королева, — отозвалась она и вновь стала предельно серьёзной. — Может быть, отчасти даже хорошо, что этого не случилось. Есть ещё кое-что, Джон, что я должна сказать тебе. В конце концов, если быть совсем честной, именно эта мысль и осознание позволили мне отпустить те чувства и не возненавидеть тебя всем сердцем.

Я шумно сглотнул, глядя на неё во все глаза. В груди гулко билось сердце, подкатывая к горлу. Аметистовые глаза Дейенерис потемнели.

— Причина в том, что я не знаю, почему поступила так. То есть, можно было бы назвать множество причин: что я чувствовала себя загнанной в угол и одинокой, потому что все, кто был мне дорог либо погибли, либо отдалились от меня, а одиночество бывает опасным; что у меня не осталось хороших и верных советников; что, в конце концов, я не обрела любви — ни твоей, ни своего народа... Но всё это прозвучит нелепо, верно? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, Джон, что мне и прежде приходилось проходить и через более ужасные вещи, но какие бы чувства не овладевали мной, даже когда я была совсем юной девушкой, я могла обуздать их. Также, как я всегда знала, что нельзя кого-то заставить любить себя насильно.

Я видел, что она тоже слегка сжала руки. Наверное, её тоже прошивала дрожь, но я почему-то не рискнул коснуться её: чувствовал, что не стоит этого делать прямо сейчас, когда она говорит мне такие вещи.

— В итоге я пришла к заложникам тирана и уничтожила их всех, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла. И потом... мне было сложно остановиться, уверяю, Джон, и я бы этого не сделала, пожалуй. Потому что мне чудилось, что это уже моя личная война. Способ обратить в пепел чувства, которые сами сжигали меня, — Дейенерис шумно выдохнула, слегка нахмурилась. — Но принятых некогда решений, сколь верными или нет они были, уже не отменишь... И ты поступил как счёл нужным. У тебя была причина опасаться меня, у меня — не было весомых причин уничтожать город. Понимаешь? Эта мысль пришла не сразу, потребовалось достаточно времени, но как только я осознала... Всё стало проще.

Я посмотрел на свои руки, стараясь найти нужные слова и не находя их. Как бы путано не звучало кое-что из сказанного ею, я понял каждое слово, понял те чувства, о которых она пыталась мне сказать.

— Ты всё ещё считаешь меня чудовищем, Джон? — тихо спросила Дейенерис. — Всё ещё считаешь?

Я едва осмелился поднять на неё взгляд, ещё больше сил мне потребовалось, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Я и тогда не считал тебя чудовищем, — это был честный ответ, я нисколько не кривил душой, — я полагал, что ты просто... 

— Что?

— Послушай! — теперь уже я дёрнулся навстречу, касаясь её руки. Дейенерис не отстранилась, продолжая смотреть мне в глаза. Говорить было сложно, словно чья-то невидимая сильная рука сдавала глотку. — Много ошибок было совершено тогда, и большинство из них были непоправимы. Невозможно винить кого-то одного, потому что — прежде всего — я сам отвернулся, оставил тебя одну, даже находясь рядом. 

— Но я никогда не была маленькой беспомощной девочкой, — вымолвила она и неожиданно сжала протянутую мной руку. Пальцы её, как и прежде, были невероятно тёплыми.

— Это так, но дело в другом. У меня тоже было достаточно времени, чтобы понять: когда есть человек, способный разделить с тобой горе, оно кажется не таким уж страшным и огромным. Когда ты не одинок, мир становится совсем другим. Даже самый сильный человек порой нуждается в ком-то, кто мог бы просто оставаться рядом... 

Я осёкся, не в силах продолжить.

Не знаю, как ей, но мне стало сложно выносить этот разговор. Я обошёл стол и приблизился к стулу, на котором она сидела. Присел на колени, заключил её ладони в свои и снова заглянул в глаза.

— Ты же понимаешь, о чём я? — голос сорвался на болезненный шёпот. 

— О том, что самыми строгими судьями по отношению к нам зачастую оказываемся мы сами, — отозвалась Дейенерис. — Ты сам давно убил себя, Джон. Все эти годы ты предавался раскаянию, разве не так? Заключённый в тюрьму этого мира на тысячу лет. И ты понёс наказание, достаточное, чтобы искупить грехи всего мира, а не только свои.

— Дени...

— Я прощаю тебя, — прошептала она, касаясь губами моего лба. — И ты тоже прости.

Я уткнулся лбом в её колени и замолчал, словно дитя, ищущее утешения и спасения в объятиях заботливой матери. Наверное, я плакал, потому что, когда вновь осмелился поднять голову, лицо моё было мокрым от слёз, которые она принялась вытирать. Улыбаясь, Дейенерис смотрела в мои глаза.

Космический холод одиночества, который был мне так знаком, больше не обжигал. Пока она была рядом со мной — темнота наполнялась светом.

Протянув руку, я едва заметно коснулся левой стороны её груди. Там, где была татуировка. Дейенерис, поддавшись нашему обоюдному порыву, стащила с себя футболку, позволив мне посмотреть туда, где в переплетении тёмных линий рисунка проглядывался шрам.

Мои пальцы скользили по нему, ощупывая небольшую выпуклость, которая, если не знать, что там, была практически незаметна. Это тоже являлось своего рода посланием из прошлого, горьким напоминанием. Дейенерис наблюдала за мной, и коротко выдохнула, когда я прижался к этому шраму губами, всё ещё мокрыми и солёными от слёз.

Я заметил, как она отводит руки за спину, возясь с застёжкой. Боги, как же давно я ждал этого: ждал момента, когда смогу увидеть её всю. Прожитое мной тысячелетие стоило того.

Всё пережитое стоило того, чтобы обрести отнятое у меня когда-то.

Язык мягко скользнул по затвердевшему соску и, закрыв глаза, я слушал её вмиг сбившееся дыхание и биение сердца. Рука Дейенерис оказалась в моих волосах, притягивая ещё ближе. Ладони плавно скользили по коже, по её полуобнажённому теперь телу, словно заново вспоминая знакомые до боли очертания, тепло, ощущения.

Влажные поцелуи рассыпались по её груди и животу, руки уже поглаживали её стройные ноги через шершавую ткань джинсов. Я осторожно коснулся ширинки, погладил между слегка разведённых ног, и ощутил, как Дейенерис вздрогнула всем телом, а после услышал её срывающийся шёпот:

— Не мучай меня больше, Джон, — попросила она, — не надо.

Вскоре мы вдвоём упали на мягкий ворс ковра, и Дейенерис прижималась ко мне, трепещущая и обнажённая. Я мог бы бесконечно любоваться ею, мне казалось, что в мире нет ничего прекраснее, по сравнению с ней меркли все известные человечеству светила.

— Ты — совершенна, — наклонившись к самому её уху, едва касаясь влажными губами, прошептал я.

— Я — твоя, а ты — мой, — таким же шёпотом откинулась она.

А после время смешалось, потеряло значение, и мир остался за всё той же протянутой в бесконечность линией горизонта. Мы выпали из него, словно звенья из проржавевшей цепи, словно спицы из сломанного колеса.

Её стоны отдавались в моей собственной груди судорожным биением сердца. Она извивалась, прогибаясь в спине, принимая меня, позволяя заполнять собой, стать с ней единым целым. Это был огненный вихрь, животная ярость, почти не оставившая в нас ничего человеческого. Наши тела и души словно сплавились воедино в этом пламени.

В том, пожалуй, не оставалось более никаких земных чувств. Это было пьянящее ощущение восторга, священный трепет, с которым подчас человек бросает смелый вызов в лицо силам смерти и силам тьмы. В такие моменты мы сами становимся равными богам.

Она жадно подавалась мне на встречу, умоляя меня не останавливаться, но даже прикажи она прямо противоположное — я бы не смог. Я не смог бы этого сделать, даже если бы начался конец света и огонь небесный снизошёл на землю.

Наши тела и наши души крепко сплетались, срастаясь вместе, и сердца бились в унисон. Тело её было моим телом, и моё тело принадлежало ей, как и прежде. Мы стали элементами мозаики, собравшейся воедино.

Я снова и снова целовал её грудь, прихватывал губами соски, прикусывал кожу на шее, скользил языком по мочке уха. Мне хотелось чувствовать её всю, познать её всю. Когда моя рука скользнула к её влажным набухшим лепесткам, тем, где мы были единым целым, и принялась мягко ласкать, Дейенерис коротко вскрикнула, вытолкнула моё имя рваным вдохом из груди.

В мире не было ничего прекраснее, чем близость с ней. Ничего прекраснее, чем она.

Мы извивались на ковре, не в силах остановиться, иногда наши губы встречались, но то были даже не поцелуи — укусы. В голове царила приятная пустота, всё моё существо наполнял огонь, которым она со мной поделилась.

В неком полубреду, в преддверии подступающего экстаза я шептал ей о том, что больше никогда не отпущу её. О том, что навсегда останусь рядом. О том, что люблю её, всегда любил. Наверное, это было самое честное признание за всю мою жизнь. И самое искреннее из всех чувств.

***  
— Мне тебя не хватало, — тихо сказала она чуть позже, когда мы, всё ещё шумно дыша, разгорячённые, взмокшие, лежали на полу, не находя в себе сил подняться. — Очень не хватало.

Я чувствовал как её тёплая грудь прижимается к моей, и улыбался. Ворочать языком просто не было сил.

— Кажется, я обещала рассказать тебе кое-что ещё, — добавила Дейенерис и чуть приподнялась, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза. Я коснулся её растрёпанных волос, осторожно заправил за ухо одну прядь. — О том, как я тебя нашла.

— Да, — в моём собственном голосе слышалась хрипотца, в голове царил приятный туман, я даже позабыл о сказанном ею ранее. Мне ужасно не хотелось вставать, размыкать наши объятья, отпускать её.

— Вставай, иначе так и уснём на полу, — произнесла Дейенерис почти со смехом, всё-таки поднимаясь, потянула меня за руку. — Ты должен кое-что увидеть.

Спорить с ней я не стал, да и она была права — в конце концов, мы не могли лежать тут целую вечность. Когда я одевался, руки всё ещё дрожали, но это была приятная дрожь. Но я быстро вспомнил, что значит дрожь ужаса, когда она достала из ящика комода завёрнутый в обрез довольно ветхой на вид ткани кинжал.

Конечно, я узнал его сразу. Тот, что когда-то вонзился в её сердце. Сейчас на нём уже не было крови, но, готов поклясться, я почти видел застывшие на нём побуревшие от времени пятна. Иллюзия — но какая реальная!

— Зачем... — начал было я, Дейенерис слегка поджала губы — от улыбки вновь не осталось и следа — и коротко покачала головой, то ли отрицая что-то, то ли веля мне молчать.

— Именно об этом способе я тебе говорила.

— Но это же... 

— Да, — вновь не дала мне закончить фразу Дейенерис, договорив за меня, — это орудие убийства. Этот кинжал оборвал мою жизнь.

Я мог бы поспорить, мог бы сказать, что дело не в кинжале — во мне. Что не оружие убивает, а человек его посредством, именно человек выковывает и затачивает меч. Но это был бы слишком философский разговор, совсем неуместный. Ведь, в конце концов, мы — я и она — прекрасно понимали, кто был настоящим убийцей.

Мне впервые вновь захотелось бежать. Но не от неё, конечно, а от воспоминаний.

— Я обещал помочь тебе завоевать Семь Королевств, обещал тебе Железный Трон, а вместо этого подарил... подарил тебе это.

— Мы уже говорили на этот счёт, Джон, — серьёзно заметила Дейенерис, даже слегка нахмурилась, — и больше не будем — по крайней мере, пока что — к этому возвращаться. Тем более, у тебя теперь есть возможность подарить мне целый мир... в определённом смысле.

Дейенерис положила кинжал на комод, а после её рука вновь нырнула в ящик, на этот раз я с удивлением увидел карту. Глядя на моё озадаченное лицо, она коротко рассмеялась, возможно, чуть нервно, но это и не удивительно.

— Как я говорила, мне не сразу был понятен принцип. Точнее, я вообще о нём не знала. Кинжал оставила на память — частично как напоминание о совершённых ошибках и извлечённых из них уроков. Нет, слушай, не перебивай, — она не дала мне произнести ни слова, вновь прижав палец к моим губам, — это действительно важно. Помог мне случай. Наверное, лет через... двести? Триста? — Дейенерис свела брови к переносице, вспоминая, а после покачала головой. — Хотя это уже не играет роли. В общем, тогда у меня ненадолго появилась подруга Надин...

Продолжая рассказывать, Дейенерис принялась раскладывать карту прямо на полу, в том месте, где совсем недавно мы с ней яростно сплетались телами. Как я и ожидал, это была карта мира. Однако я очевидно не оценил масштабов: та была огромной. И сплошь усеяна какими-то тёмными пятнами, похожими на подпалины. В центре каждого виднелись небольшие дыры.

— Она, конечно, ничего обо мне толком не знала, — говорила Дейенерис, распрямляя карту, — но была из тех, кто увлекается всякими... потусторонними вещами, знаешь. Вроде мейеги. Теперь таких называют вроде медиумами. Когда-то я обещала себе не связываться с такими людьми, но, как ты понимаешь, время иногда заставляет пересмотреть свои взгляды. Надин как-то рассказала, как можно найти человека, вроде бы даже сама таким промышляла. Говорила, что нужно поднести к карте вещь, которая с этим человеком связана, и эта вещь подскажет тебе направление.

Теперь, наконец, во всей этой истории с поисками для меня забрезжил свет понимания. Дейенерис вновь поднялась на ноги, взяла в правую руку кинжал, некогда отобравший у неё всё, и подошла к карте.

— Для этого, как говорила Надин, нужны способности и знания, но мне тогда показалось, что этот кинжал и существующая всё же между нами связь вполне может заменить любое умение говорить с мертвецами. Я даже не могла сказать с уверенностью, что ты жив, но подумала, что он, возможно, хотя бы приведёт меня к месту твоего вечного покоя.

Я криво улыбнулся. Она, конечно, была права. И, по всей видимости, метод и в самом деле оказался рабочим.

— Смотри... Джон Сноу! — выдохнула она моё имя и кинула кинжал в сторону карты. Тот воткнулся в точку рядом с Нагорьем. Впрочем, возле Нагорья уже была небольшая подпалина: видимо, она находила меня так каждый раз. — Достаточно было узнать город, остальное — дело времени, на таком расстоянии можно было почувствовать тебя и безо всякого кинжала. И прийти. Понимаешь?

Я хотел было сказать «не совсем», но осёкся, потому что меня вновь озарило. Родившееся во мне осознание походило на ослепительно яркий свет, оказавшийся пылающим прожектором локомотива, который нёсся на всех парах. И я был жалкой бабочкой, пришпиленной этим светом к одному месту.

— Я всегда находился в том городе, где жила ты? — силы на то, чтобы сказать вслух и без того очевидное, всё-таки нашлись.

Дейенерис кивнула.

— Да, ты словно чувствовал меня сам. Всегда оказывался поблизости.

— Думал, это нечто бессознательное... — пробормотал я, всё ещё пытаясь уложить информацию в голове. — В конце концов, я даже не знал, что ты действительно жива. Пока не увидел ту фотографию. До сих пор ношу её с собой.

Она улыбнулась, и всё вдруг встало на свои места. Это было легко и тяжело одновременно. Хотя единственное, о чём я пожалел — что не смог отыскать её раньше самостоятельно.

Дейенерис достала кинжал из карты и протянула мне.

— Теперь он твой, — неожиданно сказала она. — Пусть вернётся к своему владельцу.

Я в ужасе отшатнулся, не желая даже прикасаться к этому зловещему предмету, словно на нём лежало древнее проклятие.

— Нет, ни за что!

— Возьми, — уже настойчиво произнесла Дейенерис, — можешь завернуть его в ткань, чтобы не смотреть, но ты должен его взять.

— Но зачем он мне? — всё ещё чувствуя досаду и недоумение, выдохнул я. Мне не хотелось находиться рядом с этой вещью даже в одной комнате, не говоря уже о том, чтобы брать её в руки.

— Забрав кинжал и избавившись от него, ты лишишь меня определённого преимущества. Конечно, рано или поздно, мы всё равно встретимся, но... На это, вероятно, уйдёт чуть больше времени. Теперь всё честно.

— Не понимаю... — пробормотал я, от её слов под ложечкой неприятно засосало. — Я не собираюсь больше сбегать. Я хочу остаться!

— Конечно, — легко согласилась она. — Ты можешь уйти со мной. Поэтому я даю тебе двое суток: чтобы всё обдумать и избавиться от этого кинжала. Делай с ним, что пожелаешь.

Я смотрел на то, как она заворачивает его в ткань и протягивает мне — снова. Наконец мои пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти. Чувство было такое, словно дело приходилось иметь со смертельно ядовитой змеёй.

— Куда я должен прийти? Что должен делать?

— Я сама приду. Сними комнату в ближайшем мотеле, он тут, в конце концов, всего один, мне не придётся тебя долго искать.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю: почему мы не можем избавиться от него вместе? Почему я должен уйти и куда мы отправимся? — вопросы сыпались из меня бесконечным потоком. — Не о чем думать: я согласен, что бы ты мне не предложила.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу, — улыбнулась она. — Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты, избавившись от этой вещи, как следует всё осмыслил. Я имею ввиду, готов ли ты пойти со мной. Поверь, на это нужно время... Стой, — она оборвала мой очередной вопрос, не дав ему слететь с губ, — Джон, мы, конечно, не умрём, но всё-таки этот мир больше никогда не будет для нас прежним. В нём существуют двери... множество тайных ходов и дверей, которые закрыты для остальных. Их мы можем открыть лишь вдвоём, мы — словно две части ключа, открывающий потайные двери миров, и войти туда можем только мы или подобные нам. И я почти уверена: они уже попадались тебе, ты видел их краем глаза, улавливал краем сознания, но они исчезали, стоило глянуть на них в упор.

Я не понимал, почти ничего не понимал из того, что она мне сказала, но неуверенно кивнул, вновь вызвав у неё улыбку.

— Именно поэтому тебе нужно время. Чтобы понять. И попрощаться. Что бы ты не говорил, тебе есть, с кем и с чем попрощаться.

— Это неважно, я готов пойти куда угодно, — страстно заверил её, пытаясь вновь взять её за руку, но она мягко скользнула в сторону, не позволяя этого сделать.

— Нет. На этот раз я желаю, чтобы ты осмыслил всё. Осознал до конца, а не бросался бездумно, ведомый очередным благородным — или ещё каким-нибудь — порывом. Помни о том, что теперь ты ни с чем и ни с кем не связан узами долга, думай только о том, где хотел бы быть.

— Я хотел бы быть рядом с тобой, — упрямо продолжал я, хмурясь. — Не прогоняй меня, пожалуйста.

Дейенерис сама шагнула ко мне, коснулась ладонью моей щеки.

— Даже и не думала. Но, поверь, Джон, тебе и в самом деле нужно это время. Поверь. Мне. Я знаю, о чём говорю. А потом я приду, — она мягко поцеловала меня в губы и отстранилась. — Ты мне веришь? Веришь?

— Да, — честно признался я, — верю. Но... мне страшно, — признание получилось неожиданным даже для меня самого. — Страшно.

— Это хорошо, — прошептала она. — Хорошо, потому что страх означает, что тебе есть, что терять.

***  
А после я ушёл. Мне пришлось уйти. Она не прогоняла меня, нет, но стало очевидно: чтобы остаться с ней, я должен принять некие правила игры. Так я думал тогда, бредя по ночной улице, но вскоре понял, что она была права: мне действительно требовалось это время.

Не чтобы отдохнуть от неё, а чтобы примириться с самим собой, попрощаться, возможно, с привычным укладом вещей. Побыть в одиночестве. В конце концов, чтобы поведать эту историю пустой комнате и бумаге, лежащей на этом столе. Иногда я жалею, что не могу сказать большего, но говорить можно бесконечно, а слова — лишь ветер.

Всё это произошло совсем не давно, но сейчас кажется — минуло ещё одно тысячелетие. Я тогда действительно снял небольшую комнату в этом мотеле, самую лучшую, потому что не считал, что теперь нужно как-то экономить оставшиеся деньги.

Кинжал, который Дейенерис дала мне, я ещё по пути к мотелю бросил в один из притоков Медовички, пересекающий Нагорье. Может быть, сейчас он покоится на дне, а возможно река понесёт его дальше — в Шёпотоный залив, а из него — в Летнее море. В любом случае, это не имеет значения. Воды реки не тоскуют по покинутым ими берегам, так и я не буду тосковать по прошлому, которое они унесут с собой.

В прошлую ночь, переходящую в рассветные сумерки, я молча сидел, глядя на тёмную стену, слушая задумчивую тишину пустой комнаты и неровную капель протекающего душа.

На пыльном столе, рядом с плохо вычищенной пепельницей, валялась упаковка спичек. Я достал сигареты, решив, что идея закурить не так уж и плоха: всегда создаётся впечатление, что ты занят чем-то, при этом ничего не делая. Чиркнул спичкой и, задумавшись, засмотрелся на подрагивающий желтоватый огонёк, оставляющий после себя чёрное обгоревшее дерево.

Неожиданно я открыл для себя ещё кое-что: истинная жизнь спички находится вне покоя коробки, пламя — вот её предназначение. Зажжённая человеческой рукой, она даёт свет и огонь может гореть сколь угодно долго. Люди и их жизни — такие же спички, они должны покинуть коробку и исполнить предначертанное. Иначе существование их теряет всякий смысл.

То же касалось и меня самого. Я спичка, которая была потушена, но загорелась вновь — и теперь это был вечный огонь, что горел в память обо всех, кто покинул меня. Суть моей жизни заключалась не только в том, чтобы оставаться рядом с Дейенерис, но и в том, чтобы нести в себе память обо всех, кто был мне дорог, таким образом даруя и им вечную жизнь.

И тогда мне почудилось, что все они сидят рядом со мной, в этой самой комнате, вглядываясь в полумрак и видя перед собой нечто большее, чем лежащую по ту сторону темноту.

Губ моих коснулась улыбка, и я с невероятной чёткостью понял, что нужно дойти до ближайшего магазина, где можно купить бумагу, ручку и карандаши, чтобы оставить после себя послание, физическое доказательство моего существования. _Нашего_ существования.

Предположу, безусловно, что нашедший это подумает лишь о глубокой душевной болезни сочинителя подобной истории. Но это не имеет никакого значения: я писал это не с целью кого-то убедить в истинности моих слов и переживаний. Я писал это, чтобы поставить не точку, но некую запятую или многоточие, подвести определённую черту. И осмыслить, как и велела мне Дейенерис.

Если вы держите это в руках, если читаете, значит, всё удалось. Планеты выстроились в ряд, цепь замкнулась.

Когда закрывается одна дверь — открывается другая. Это тоже один из вечных, неизменных законов, и мне только предстоит увидеть и узнать, что окажется там.

Я прожил целое тысячелетие, и у меня было всего два дня, чтобы оставить его позади. Хватка когтей отчаяния, впивавшихся всё это время в сердце, начинает ослабевать. Но так часто бывает, не так ли? Всё может перемениться в одно мгновение, достаточно секунды, чтобы ставшее привычным обрело новый смысл или вовсе перестало существовать.

Впрочем, я никогда и не был привязан к этому месту, миру, каким он стал теперь. Для меня он что-то начал значить только после того, как рядом оказалась Дейенерис. Она — моя точка опоры, центральная движущая ось всего сущего, моего собственного мира, моей бессмертной души.

Она — мои врата.

Дейенерис сказала: только мы можем отыскать эти двери. Мы — части ключа, часть целого, и останемся им до конца времён, даже когда умолкнут все звуки и свет земной померкнет. Мы познаем мир, которого прежде не знали, только видели во снах, на грани пробуждения. Тот мир, где возможно всё. Неведомый всем остальным. В конце концов, здесь мы всегда будем лишними.

Не просто так люди забывали нас, мироздание вычёркивало нас из чужих воспоминаний и жизни, изгоняя прочь. И теперь я знаю, куда нам следовало стремиться всё это время. Где нам следовало быть, к чему этот мир — возможно, даже некий высший разум — подталкивал нас.

Это не смерть — это иная грань, иная дверь, соседняя с вашей. Может быть, даже с дверью вашей кладовки или дверью, ведущей в ванную комнату. Просто вы пока что её не видите.

Сколь многое я мог бы сказать! И в то же время: по большей части, мною сказано уже всё. Я вижу как над линией горизонта появилась красно-оранжевая полоса, и свет становится серым.

Удивительное всё-таки время. И удивительны грани нашего существования. Люди с умным видом говорят о вреде глутамата натрия, а то и вовсе рассуждают о свойствах и природе антиматерии, доказывают правильность квантовой теории, говорящей о существовании параллельных миров. Великие умы сосредоточены на поисках смысла и поисках жизни вечной.

По сравнению с ними я и в самом ничего не знаю, и многого не узнаю никогда, но одно мне ведомо — и это представляется самым важным — мне ведомо, что такое любовь, пребывающая вовеки.

Любовь, настоящая любовь — это сила, неподвластная ни времени, ни даже смерти, и она дарует нам вечность. И весь смысл моего послания из глубины веков заключается именно в ней.

В любви. В ожидании рассвета — не только этого, но и всех, что мне ещё предстоит встетить вместе с ней.

Скоро Дейенерис придёт ко мне, чтобы я мог вновь сказать ей об этом и увидеть улыбку в её невероятных глазах. Она придёт, чтобы увести за собой и показать мне настоящее. Я почти уверен, что она и сама не понимает до конца, что там может быть — ведь она не могла заглянуть в эту дверь без моего участия — а значит, нам предстоит выяснить это вместе.

Открыть мир, лежащий за порогом обыденного. Он зовёт меня — нас с ней — беззвучной музыкой звёзд, и я уверен, что это будет самое удивительное путешествие. И я не знаю, что ждёт нас в конце пути, и никто не знает.

Может быть, мы по-настоящему растворимся в вечности, обратимся в ветер, станем частью человеческих сердец, вернёмся к началу начал и подарим жизнь чему-то новому.

Кто может сказать точно?..

 **P.S:** Если имею дар пророчества, и знаю все тайны, и имею всякое познание и всю веру, так что могу и горы переставлять, а не имею любви, — то я ничто.  
Любовь никогда не перестаёт, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится.[1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 1е Коринфянам 13:1,3.


End file.
